Something To Talk About
by MugenNoEien
Summary: She's gone...leaving them with somebody's mistaken death... They missed her. One day, she comes back, shocking everyone...
1. Act One

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice... **

* * *

**Something to Talk About**

**Chapter One: Her Last Wish And His First Promise**

"DIE!" yelled Reo. Ordering his men to fire their Alice, aiming it to a man, rather a boy and he were standing near the edge of the cliff.

That boy…he is no other than the famous Black Cat, or without the nickname, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume was already low in his energy, given the fact that his Alice was the cause of this since they were eating his life span, and many bruises, cuts and other injuries, can only wait for the attacks to hit him. Finishing his so called miserable twisted fate. Yet hoping so soon, the attacks never reach him.

In front of him, Natsume saw a girl that was so familiar to him.

"Little gir―" with even finishing his uttering, Natsume concerned mounting when he heard what the attacks is doing to her, to Mikan.

"What! How dare that little mukouka! Oh, since both of them are here, I might actually kill two birds with one stone... Attack them!"

As ordered, Reo's men double their efforts in blowing their attacks. Mikan put a strong nullification barrier around them, giving enough space for her to attend Natsume's wounds. She ran beside Natsume and by using her Healing Alice, Mikan managed to close Natsume's injuries that were fatal to him.

**Natsume P.O.V**

'Stupid little girl' I muttered in my breath.

"Natsume, are you okay? I'm sorry, I tried my best to heal all your wounds but my power isn't enough…" I saw tears swelling in her eyes.

"Stupid girl… I told you to hide while I'll distract them. And you need to improve those skills of yours if we were on a mission. Hey Polka-Dots, are you even listening to me?"

Cursing myself, she couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. More trouble coming ahead as the barrier she created began to loose their strength. Maybe, just maybe, Mikan was right after all, she is weakening. I can sense her aura slowly disappears.

"Ignore what I said earlier about you and your skills." Sheesh… I'm not very good at apologizing to anybody. But she smiled. I mean she's smiling! What the heck wrong with her? We're in the middle of a life threatening situations and I scolded at her but she smiled?

I always thought that those grins often annoyed me, but I also find them attracting, or rather calming my dark heart and soul…

Just when I was about to save her, I mean our lives, she did something extraordinary…

**End of P.O.V**

**Mikan P.O.V**

I tried my best to heal his wounds. Natsume, how his nerve is taking me down, down enough for to sank into depression. I mean hello! Mister I-know-to-much! How could not seeing me suffering and he still manage to scold me. Hey, I'm the one saving your pretty butt here!

I know using my Copy Alice would come in handy if I copy Healing Alice. Yes, I have Alice_s_, take note; it's **_Alices_**. I firstly know this when I started my second year at the Alice Academy. Nullification is not only what I'm good at, but I also learn to use my other specialty, which allow me to copy, shift, steal and even erase someone Alice temporarily or permanently.

But it seems that Mister smart face here doesn't seem to appreciate what I'm doing. I fought the urged to just spill my tears, _'don't cry, it just show how pathetic and weak you are'_, but doing this is like swallowing rock and so I cried.

Things went worse for both of us. Since I didn't have enough skill and practice, wow I really think that Natsume's comment is right after all, using both Alices at the same time just decreasing my energy twice faster than it suppose to be.

"Ignore what I said earlier to you and your skills" Am I hearing this right? I think Hotaru was right that I have a brain problem or did I just hear an almost _apology _from Natsume? I know how it is for him to even confessing his feelings in front of people or to even say sorry. That is something I learned from the past few years I spend with him. Even during mission he hardly showed a slightest flinched of pain in front of me.

Smile…

That's all I can do or give to him right now. Natsume seems smoothen to me a bit every time I smiled at him but he quickly hid them when he sees that I seem to notice.

I know that the barrier I put around us is breaking apart each time Reo's men attacks us. Only time will show us. Before I could think of anything, these thoughts rushing in my head, the thoughts that we will die, the happy, sad, depressing and other moments I share with Natsume, and also the facts that what will happen if the barrier was gone.

What would I do? If it was Natsume, he would probably attack the enemy using his Fire Alice. Wait, it's his fire Alice. The fifth type of Alice, it is the one that will slowly eat its owner life span when they're being used too much. Natsume will definitely worn off, and with his injuries, he's going to die!

I don't want him to die! The moments we share, they will burn into dust if he was gone! I know that being greedy to ourselves was not a good thing to do, especially when it involved someone's life, but I had it! Natsume was tortured enough to be let alone without his family and even his last sibling was held captive.

More than that, he has to waste his time doing missions that have nothing to do with him and throwing away his life.

That is when I realize something. Something that had been my reason why I keep following him from the first time we met. I want him…to be…happy.

Mr. Narumi once told me that my nullification Alice is the same as that person, which is my mother, even everyone else say so. He also told part of the used of the Alice.

_Flashback_

'_Mikan-chan, I want to tell you something. It's about your Alice…'_

'_Yes what is it?'_

'_There is something that special with your kind of Alice…It can seal other's Alice just like the sealing Alice'_

_End Of Flashback_

He says that I can use my Alice to _seal_ someone's Alice for a long period. It's not the same with my other Alice because after I seal that someone Alice, he or she can no longer used their Alice but still have them. If the person has a strong will, he or she might me able to break the seal themselves.

'Natsume won't make it…! I must do this just for him…'

And I do the unpredictable thing that I thought I wouldn't do…

**End of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan lean closer and closer to Natsume, close enough for their nose to touch. There, she whispers something but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"I'm sorry…"

Natsume was about to ask something but was stop when he felt that his lips has touch someone's lips. More shocking is that someone is Mikan. It took him seconds to register what happened. Mind itself had been telling him to just push the girl aside but his body doing the opposite. Natsume was enjoying the kiss!

'I'm sorry…Natsume…' thought Mikan as she gave him her farewell gift. 'I know you will totally hate me after this.'

Mikan broke the kiss and stood up in font of Natsume.

Hope rise when they heard a voice from a helicopter that was hovering over them.

"MIKAN! NATSUME! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" shouted the voice of Mr. Narumi. He brings a rescue team to save Mikan and Natsume.

'Tch! It's about time they come to rescue us. But wait, they were hovering above us! It's vulnerable to them!' Natsume thoughts were cut off by Mikan who happily answering to Mr. Narumi.

"NARUMI-SENSEI! I'M OKAY BUT NATSUME SEEMS TO HAVE A PROBLEM HERE! HE WAS INJURED!"

"OKAY! I WILL DROP A ROPE LADDER FOR YOU GUYS! SO HANG ON TO IT!"

"What are you thinking?! They are in the middle of a danger situation here!"

"But Narumi-sensei came to saved us. You must appreciate what he was doing for you" protest Mikan. She was angry at Natsume because he didn't value the help that was sent to them.

"Things would have gone easy if you stay at the hiding place or didn't have to company me in this mission! Don't you think Reo and his men are you gonna let Narumi take us away just like that?"

"But…"

"They were in the middle of air! Reo could easily shot them idiot! If only―"

"I ADMIT IT! I MIGHT NOT BE SMART AS HO…HOTARU…OR…OR…IINCHOU…BUT I'M NOT STUPID! STOP CALLING ME THAT! I―"

Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence when they saw Reo's men aiming the helicopter as their target. "FIRE!"

Various Alices heading their way towards the helicopter. Mr. Narumi was shocked to see the attacked was aimed at them…

Just when everyone in the copter thought they were in a place called heaven, they didn't. Mikan fast reflexes save them all because she make a barrier around the rescuers just in time the attacks was about to hit them.

"Narumi-sensei! Are you okay?" asked Mikan.

"We're seems to be fine! Now hold on to the rope I just tossed you and we'll pull you out from here!"

Natsume gets hold to the rope quickly. When he was about to reach Mikan's hand, she refuse to do so. Using her Alice of Binding, Mikan bind Natsume to the rope ladder he was clinging.

"Hey, polka-dots! What are you doing?! Let me go!" shout Natsume.

"I'm sorry Natsume…"

"What are you saying?! Let me go!"

"Natsume…this could be the last time we ever meet again…"

'Last time? What does she mean?' thought Natsume while struggling to loosen the grip.

"I know this will hurt you most… but the truth is, I really happy when we meet and spend our time together and you teasing me…and giving me compliment that I couldn't understand…and…and…" tears were falling from her brunette eyes. Mikan felt as if she was swallowing a stone when she says those words to him.

"Mikan…"

"And I would really miss you calling my name…Natsume, please… this is my last wish and our first promise okay? So keep it for me…" her voice changes into a cheerful one even though she was still sobbing.

"MIKAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HURRY UP AND CLIMBED THE LADDER!" shouted Mr. Narumi from the helicopter.

"I give you this as my promise… I want you to live… Natsume. Have a nice life that you would never achieved in the past… I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough…"

"No you're not weak! I'm sorry for saying those words to you… Mikan"

"Natsume…remember also that I…will always love you…asked Hotaru to show you my journal that I kept in my room…read it, but as a secret…there's also something I keep for you all...please give it to them…as a goodbye token from me…"

"NO! I won't let you go and sacrifice yourself just like that! Stupid!"

There was and awkward silence between them. Mikan realize that her protecting barrier has almost reached its limit so she did the last thing she would ever do…

She kissed Natsume. Not a sealing or a faked one, but a real kissed.

"My time was almost done… I hope that you won't blame anyone for this…especially yourself… and I just want you... to live…" with those last words, she levitates Natsume to the helicopter and smiled to him for the very last time before transporting them far from the island. It was not far enough that it allows Natsume to witness how she died.

"Bye..."

"MIKAN! NNOOOOO!!!" shouted Natsume from the copter. Tears come streaming down from his eyes as he saw Mikan's barrier had been shut down and she was hit by multiple attacks.

"Live a happy live after this…"

Those are the last scene he saw her, vanishing by the attacks before everything turns to pitch black…

* * *

**Autor's Note: Thank you for reading my story! Hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Act Two

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews! **

**lysabelle**

** dct-kayo**

** The Kool Kid And The Nameless One**

** anime-fangirl-0.O-vm**

** natsumeluvr**

** stooopidblackkitty13**

** and Alice Academy**

** You guys are the my first reviewers since this is my first fict ever. It's been my dream to write in this website. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Memories With Something Called 'The Last Dance' (Part One)**

"NO!" screamed a raven-haired teen. Cold sweat was running down from his entire body.

'Oh damn it! I'm having the same dream again' thought himself.

A sixteen years old Natsume Hyuuga sat on his bed, replaying what happened in his dream earlier before. Even though he wishes that those dreams were kept as fantasies, but he knows, all of them are real.

The way she looks at him, her hair, voice, look, and everything about her. But the most part that he missed about her is the way she smiles. No matter it's her clumsiness or maturity, those smiles of hers can warm everyone's heart, including him.

'It's been almost 4 years since she left'

Natsume gets up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After drying himself up, he put on his school uniform. He was about to leave the room when his gaze fell upon a book on his desk.

'Feh, stupid little girl…'

He walked towards the desk, picks the book up and began reading the last page that where half written.

_Dear diary, (Part I)_

_Today me and Black Cat, AKA Natsume-kun are having our high-ranked mission. This morning is cheerful as ever and as usual I bumped at him. He's such a meanie sometime but I know that deep down inside his heart he such a nice person. Maybe he has his own reasons for that._

_Well, Hotaru seem to be nicer as a matter of fact; she didn't try to shoot me with her baka-gun. Man, I hate those things. Ruka-pyon is still with his pet furry rabbit. I wonder how he and Hotaru made up. But they're such a wonderful person. Maybe this is what people say love is such a mysterious thing... Sadly, I still can't understand it though... _

_Well, I had to go to the meeting now! I hope I could make Mr. Kuro Neko to turn his frown upside down today… _

_(P/S: I will continue part two after the mission tonight)_

Those words that she writes were the last. She never finishes part two of her diary and she will never will because of him.

He was the one who dragged her into this. He's the one who unravel her secret of having Alices. He's the one who never pay attention to her even though his heart says the opposite. They were so many things that he done to her, bad and nice, but the last thing that Natsume Hyuuga would ever regret of doing is, he left her.

Yes he left her. The day that was her last was wasted to him. He know that he could against her will and saved her but didn't. He blamed himself for that.

She says that she did not want him for blaming himself for what happened to her, but could he? No matter how many times he tried to forgive himself, the guilt always overcame it.

Guilt.

Is it the last thing he considered not to feel towards Mikan? Yes. Oh how much he wished he could wash it away.

After a long couple minutes of staring and feeling guilty moment, Natsume finally realize that he's gonna be late for class. Pretending like nothing happen, he put the book back to where it come and walked out from the room.

Beside the book were a pendant and a red stone.

…

A walk at the empty school corridor reminds him of the past where she would bumped at him, she was on top of him, she then apology, he saw what type her panty are, he teased her, she angry, he glare at her, she give up and… she smile.

Oh how much he hates those smiles of hers but find them annoyingly attractive and sweet enough that it slowly melts his frozen heart. This goes unnoticed to everyone and even Natsume didn't notice about these fuzzy feelings except for her.

That's why she smiled, to free himself from the walls he created around him.

One day, Natsume found out about it. He also thought something special when staring at her without her noticing.

Her porcelain face suits very much to her angelic voice. Although Natsume often teased her by saying she's ugly, she never let those thing annoyed her to get closer to him. Once she was that close, tragic has its rolled played on more.

…

Natsume finally arrive in front his classroom door. Before he has a chance of opening it, the door opened and revealed a person, or a boy, with blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

Ruka. This boy is another person that is close to Natsume but not as close as she does. Natsume keep his friendship with Ruka to assure his safety.

"Ohayou Natsume." greeted Ruka in a friendly voice. After all those years, he still keeps his pet rabbit with him.

"Hn."

They walked towards their empty seats and sit on it. Ignoring a few classmates who were looking at them and the people around who keep saying about the 'Last Dance' that was due on next week.

'I wonder if Natsume will be absent again this time... Since Sakura-san has gone...'

"Have you asked her yet?"

"What… oh Imai-san. No, I haven't…but...I…just…"

"Just ask her."

"But…"

"…"

After getting no reply from his best friend, Ruka sighed in defeat.

"I'll try…"

And so the day went on without everyone noticing. Ruka was staring at a raven-haired girl with violet eyes while his best friend stared blankly at nothing.

…

It was after school and Natsume was sitting under his favorite Sakura tree. He could not forget the moments he and Mikan shared under this calm tree.

For now, many thoughts were swirling inside his head.

Mikan, the dream, their moments, the Sakura tree, the 'Last Dance'…

'Why am I thinking about the 'Last Dance' that I've spent with her?' said a voice in his head.

**Flashback (6 years ago)**

"_Natsume, I want to ask you something. Could you wait a second?" said Mikan in such an everlasting cheerfulness._

"_What?" still a man of few words._

"_Isn't it nice for Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were in together for the last dance?"_

"_And your point is...?" Natsume covered his face with his manga as he leaned against the Sakura tree._

"_Natsume, who's your date for the 'Last Dance'?"_

"_It's none of your concern little girl"_

"_You're so mean Natsume! I just wanna ask you...because... I..."_

"_Why, don't have any?" said him restlessly._

_Mikan nodded, sadly._

"_I know I shouldn't think like this...but...Aaah...! I'm jealous at Hotaru. Even if she's my best friend, she still got Ruka-pyon to be her date..."_

"_So what?"_

"_She threatened to blackmail him... Ne Natsume, what do you think about this? You see, Ruka-pyon got a threat from Hotaru if he didn't come with her to the dance, I know this stupid but Ruka-pyon gladly accepted it?"_

"_You talk too much..."_

"_HOW DARE YOU..." Mikan was angry upon hearing Natsume's words._

"_Whatever little girl, just get away from here. I need to take a rest."_

"_Natsume..."_

"_What, Polka-Dots?"_

"_Hey, don't call me like that!"_

"_Tch."_

"_I wonder..."_

"_..."_

"_You have so many girls chasing after you, but you seem to ignore them...is that mean, you still don't have a date?"_

"_..."_

"_Hey answer me!"_

"_What?"_

"_I just want you to..."_

"_No"_

"_Hey, I haven't finished yet!"_

"_No" Natsume stand up and walks away from the Sakura tree._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Away from here. I don't want to get infected by your germs of stupidity"_

"_..."_

_Just before Natsume walk away from their spot, he swears in his head for saying those words towards Mikan. Sad written all over her face._

**_The Night of the Last Dance_**

"_HOTARU!!!"_

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_Get away from me and animal-lover boy...are you still single?" said Hotaru in a monotone voice._

"_Aaw...Hotaru...what's with you...?" whined Mikan after she hit her._

"_Sakura-san, what Imai-san mean is...uumm...she don't want you to hugged her because we are in a public spot. Beside, you're 11 now so...you must act older...at least stop makes Imai-san mad... I'm really sorry for what she done or say..." spill Ruka in a sweat drop. Hotaru had start to loading her gun._

"_Leave us alone, find a date and get out from here if you don't have any…" _

"_But…" _

"_Or I'll shot you with my new upgraded Baka gun… " Hotaru pointed the gun at Mikan's head._

"_Okay…"_

_Broken heart, Mikan get herself out from the festival and headed for the forest, to her favorite Sakura tree which is also someone's._

"_Imai-san, don't you think this is a bit to harsh for Sakura-san? She is your best friend" concerned Ruka._

_Hotaru was slightly jealous at Ruka's concerned for Mikan, but being Hotaru, she replies._

"_She must learn to solved her own problems now…as you were saying she is 11 so act like what she is. More important, I hate her trying to hug me" obliged Hotaru._

_Ruka was amazed by her speech. 'Her speech was longer than usual. She really cared for Mikan but hardly show it'_

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_No…nothing!" his blush creeps to his face._

"_By the way…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Get me some more crab eggs or I'll sell your dressed in Snow White picture"_

"_Okay…" how he regret saying that he concerned.  
_

* * *

**Author's note: I'm very sorry for this short chapter. If they any grammars mistakes, please tell me. As an 8th grader, I will not let my English sucks. I also appologies if I haven't update my stories in two or three days cause we're having sport's day at our school (I dislike sport a little since I always fall sick). Anyways, thanks for reading my first fic. I'm sorry if I haven't told you this is my fisrt fic in the first chap. ;) **


	3. Act Three

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for everyone who really wants Mikan... Don't worry, she will come out in the later chapter... I also apologies for; 1.making too much flashback, 2.For not mention about my disclaimer for the previous chapter, 3.For any grammar mistakes, and 4.For any mistake that I have done... I will include some OC in the next chapters...**

**Tahanks to all the reviewer:**

**GhiMiNaRuHo**

**glenda23 **

**SnowCharms**

**hiwatarisaori **

**honey kun**

**karupin san**

**lysabelle **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **

* * *

**Chapter Three: In Memories With Something Called 'The Last Dance' (Part Two)**

"_Why is Hotaru always had to hit my…I'm not that stupid to be hit by that gun!" mumble Mikan to herself._

'_Leave us alone, find a date and get out from here if you don't have any…' somehow, those words does have point. _

_Upon walking through the Northern forest, she finally found herself under her favorite Sakura tree. Waiting for her there, sort of, was the famous raven-haired boy with crimson eyes, Natsume Hyuuga._

_Mikan saw the boy asleep. She just thinks that it will be nice to have a chat with him when he woke up so she sat on the other side of the Sakura tree._

_A few moments later, Mikan felt a little dizzy._

"_A little girl like you shouldn't be here..." Mikan was about to give up her current state and fell sleep, she was very tired not only because she'd being hit by Hotaru's baka gun but also due to the fact that she's been doing something for the past few days, "...you suppose to be with your friends and being a stupid you are, enjoying yourself" _

_Upon hearing his speeches, Mikan forget all the good thoughts she thinks about him._

"_Natsume, you really are getting on my nerves!"_

"_Whatever"_

'_Don't look into the dark in myself…or else you're gonna regret it'_

_She remembered the words he spoke to her a year ago when she tried to get closer to him, and settle herself under the tree, thinking._

'_He always likes that. Maybe, just maybe, I could put a smile to those frowns and make him happy. Dear kami, if you're listening, I pray to you Natsume's happiness. To me, if my friends are happy, so am I, especially him'_

"_Polka-dots, what are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing… I'm just thinking…"_

"_It surprised me that someone like you could even think. What brings you here?"_

"…"

'_What? She didn't reply when I'm calling her right that? Something must really gone wrong with her'_

"_You haven't found a single date yet?"_

"_Em…"_

"_Typical"_

"_Hey what do you mean by that!" came her angry reply. A f moments later, she regain her calmness._

"_What about you? Is the famous Natsume still haven't found one?" said Mikan with a little teasing._

'_Darn her and her verbal language… Wait, Mika- I mean Polka has a guts challenging me with a verbal assault. She's not that smart'_

"_I don't do dates…"_

"…"

"…"

"_You must be thinking why I get so smart with my verbal assault right?"_

'_Darn it! She's using her mind reading again. Oh well, I guess I'd better go straight to the point'_

"_Are you reading my mind?"_

"_Yep. I can tell that because it's written in your head when you're thinking about them"_

_Natsume stand up and and went to the other side of the Sakura tree. She tilts her head up to see what his next action is._

"_Mikan, are you still not happy for not having any special meant for this day?"_

_She didn't reply his question. Instead, her mouth gaps open a little bit. Mikan was shocked to hear him calling her name…her real name. _

"_Would you…" he definitely hates stuttering, "like to… ARGH, FORGET IT!"_

"_Yes…Yes! I would love to dance with you!"_

"_Wait a minute. How would someone like you know the things that I'm about to say or do?" he raised a brow at her. Signaling his so-called intense curiosity._

"_That's because… It's all written in your face and through your heart!" was her final answered. To make it clearer, she even gave him her warm smile, something that he hates and loves a lot._

"_I will never understand a person like you…" _

_Natsume took her right hand and pulled her up. He slid his left arm on her waist while she put her hand on his shoulder for balance._

_Since they were dancing without music, Mikan began to worried that she might screwed up their dance. _

"_Nat…Natsume, I think, we should go to the festival… I'm afraid that I might step on your feet…or…fall…"_

"_Don't"_

"_What?"_

"_You didn't have to do that…stay with me. Don't worry if you screwed up, its okay. Besides, I knew an idiot like you will screw up eventually"_

"…"

_Mikan rested her head on his lean shoulder and began to dance at their own rhythm. Her sight was blurring. She knew she's going to past out anytime. _

'_This is not good…'_

_She rest her head on Natsume's shoulder. Mikan can't stay up for long._

"_Natsume…" said Mikan from the crook of his neck, "thank…you…" _

_Her voice was faint and it seems that she's just whispering rather than speaking. But to the Kuro Neko, this is loud enough for him._

"_You're welcome…"_

_Before the dance ended, Mikan already fall asleep. Natsume didn't want to wake her up so he put her under the Sakura tree and let her lean against his shoulder._

_Being a top star student isn't for nothing. Natsume knows that Mikan passed out because the over used of her Alice. He could swear that he sees her being called to the staff room and comes out, tired._

'_It's look like the academy had been giving her missions again. No wonder why she' so exhausted'_

_From the corner distance, there was someone watching the two kids._

'_Oh Mikan-chan, if only you could control your Alice properly, you could not been affected by the side affect. You must know how much the academy wanted you on their side. Also how much they loathed you for having the same ability as 'that person'…'_

_It was Mr. Narumi. He had a sad look on his face. While staring at the two of them, he thinks, 'if only you had your mum supporting you, you've would be just like any other normal kids. What a cruel fate endure to a child like you…'_

* * *

'She saw and feels the feelings of others even those who done bad things to her… Mikan… I'm sorry…I've really missed you…' she really getting on his nerve. He hates being mushy…

Natsume were thinking again about the past that he spends with the girl that he thinks really annoying. Not long after that, he was driven back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if it's too short. I will write the next chap much longer (but I can't promise you)... RXR**


	4. Act Four

**Author's Note: Finally! I managed to upload another chapter! Sorry for the late update...I've been busy with school curricular and sports day (I did say that I dislike sport a little. It's not that I take part in it, but I was busy RUNNING AWAY from the teachers that were spotting for potential athletes for their team. Luckily I managed to free myself). Thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed my story.**

**This chapter contains OOC that my sister and I create. I appologies if this chapter did not has the right material, but I'm trying my best. One more thing, Mikan will appear in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Memory Of A Faint Distance I – Girl With A Give Of Methuselah –**

"_Bye…"_

"_MIKAN!!! NNOOOOO!!!" shouted Natsume from the copter. Tears come streaming down from his eyes as he saw Mikan's barrier had been shut down and she was hit by multiple attacks._

"_Live a happy live after this…"_

* * *

"Na…Natsume…" 

A girl with an auburn hair that spread on the bed sheet was mumbling in her sleep. She was wrapped in bandages and in her arms, head, and forehead, and if you see her, she looks almost like being mummified.

Mikan Sakura.

It was the name written on the hospital bed board. Next to the bed sits a little girl around the age of ten.

'Where…am…I?" she blinked a couple time adjusting to the bright surrounding around her.

"If you're asking were you are you're in the hospital located at the Anti Alice Organization Headquarters"

"Oh…So I was held capture here…" said Mikan with a sad smiled plastered at her face.

"Yes…"

"Do you think that my companions are okay?"

"They left the island unharmed"

"Thanks… My name is Mikan Sakura! What's yours?"

"Valkyrie" answered the girl monotonously.

She had a crimson black hair with crimson eyes. Her skin was pale. She had a fine gesture with pale skin.

"Hai Valkyrie-chan!"

Mikan give her warm smile towards Valkyrie. The young girl blushed a bit.

* * *

"Mikan, aren't you afraid of me?" asked Valkyrie with a slightly concerned tone. Mikan accepted her as her best friend. They had been the happiest best friend for the past few months. 

"Why should I? You were one of my best friends!" she threw herself to hug Valkyrie. Both of them fall to the grassy ground.

"I mean is, you just recover from your injuries and already become a friend with a person who group up with someone that hurts you…"

"I don't mind it at all" a slightly grinned appeared on her face.

"You see you and my friend Hotaru-chan had a same treat to me, cold and monotonously. But both of you really care about me and that is why I trust you!"

"You're weird…"

"So, Valkyrie-chan, what is your Alice anyway?"

This question hit Valkyrie's right to her heart. 'If I show her, it will just turned out liked 'that incident'! No, I must not let her know the truth about me!"

"You don't wanna know it…"

"Oh please!!!!"

"…"

"Please!"

"I just don't want you to know! It's best for you"

Mikan was shocked to hear about this so she shut herself up. She never knew that the quiet and calm girl will react liked this just because she's afraid to show her Alice.

"I…I'm sorry…I've vow to myself that I'll never show my Alice unless it's urgent…I…"

"I'm sorry…for asking so much when you already give me something more precious, friendship. Maybe you're afraid to show it…because you afraid to harmed someone and losses them…"

Valkyrie watches the girl in front of her as she speaks.

"…so do I. When I first found out myself, I'm afraid that my friends will hate me. So I continue to learn about them and in the end, they finally accept me for who I am. I guess… if you don't want to show me, its okay"

"…"

"I guess we better get back now before the lecture will punish us! She's scary when her anger lost control!"

"…"

Mikan stand herself up and start walking to the headquarters. She was happily walking until…

"Mikan!"

Mikan tilt her head to her back when she discovers that her body began to change. After a while, she looks at her mirage on the nearby pond and…

"I'm ten again!" the sixteen years old brunette was staring at her reflection the watery surface.

'I knew she's going to freak out! Maybe I shouldn't let her know…'

"Mikan, I'm sorry…please, don't hate me…"

"Are you kidding?! Your Alice is way cooler than any Alice that I have seen before! So…what is it anyway?"

'She's not afraid…this isn't an act…maybe I can show to her'

"Live manipulating Alice…"

"That is so cool!"

"You think so?"

"Of course it is…Ano…Valkyrie-chan, your Alice is not the type that will reduce your lifespan is it?"

"No, but if I use it too often, my physical appearance will get smaller…"

"I don't really get it"

"Aho… my Alice is a little bit different from the normal Alice. It reversed the effect of this universal Alice so my Alice is limitless"

'The same as Natsume's' thought Mikan.

"I've used it many times in my previous battle and war…"

"Oh I see…so you can transform me back to my original self again…that's good! But…wait a second, you said that you participated in the previous war, when does it happen?"

"237 years ago…it was an Alice war between countries…I fight as the healer for my troops"

"237 YEARS AGO!!! THAT MEANS YOU ARE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY OLD!!!"

Mikan was surprised to see that Valkyrie was over a century older than she is, despise the fact that she looks like a normal 10 years old. She rubs her eyes, blink a few times, and pinch her cheek to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes. In fact, I've been living around for 664 years"

Everything went silent. After a few minutes, Mikan open her mouth to speak.

"I still think that you and your Alice are cool and amazing!"

Her smile widen across her face. This kinda sent question to Valkyrie.

"Why do you always smiles, Mikan?"

"Smiling is good. It washes away your problems and sends warm feelings to your heart. Besides, it cheers me and wipe out my sadness!"

"Why are you still happy when you had been captured by the enemy…they even do bad things to you…?"

"…"

"I'm sorry for asking to much question…" she look back at the clear blue sky.

"I was glad that they didn't hurt my friends back at the academy… so they will be safe. The leader said he will not harm them if I traded myself…"

"Why do you such a thing Mikan?"

"…It's not that I was forced, but I felt sorry for them. Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, Inchou, Natsume, and the others, their families must feel worried if they were hurt or anything. I was lucky to have Jii-chan but the academy already said he's dead, so nobody will ever missed me"

"What about your friends? Aren't they going to missed you?"

"I'm sure they will understand, especially Natsume… It's just that, I hope he won't blame himself…He suffered to much already… Natsume will never forgive for doing this to him" she stopped for a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"All I want to do is turned his frown upside down…Besides, I can't be selfish just to get their attention only towards me"

She starts to walk and head towards the headquarter building and yelled towards Valkyrie, "Hurry up! Or are you just gonna stand there like a log, Valkyrie-chan!"

* * *

"Get away from here you little bitch! And don't touch me! I don't want to get cursed by your Alice!" 

A man around early twenties was arguing to a little girl. It looks liked they were arguing about who suppose to used the shooting training ground.

"Foolish kid, you're the one who doesn't suppose to be here. A newbie liked you should play with a dummy targets instead. Oh, I forgot, you couldn't even shoot any…" said Valkyrie with a teasing tone.

"Why you—"

Just before he had a chance of slamming his fist right in front of Valkyrie's face, she vanished and reappeared at his behind, making him shows his shock.

"Hanoshi-san, for a newbie, you don't know much about me and what I'm capable to, aren't you? Maybe you would like a demonstration…" she had a sly smirk on her lips.

In a split second, Valkyrie smacked Hanoshi's neck hard enough sending him slammed against the wall.

He muttered under his breath and began to steady himself up. Hanoshi withdraws a gun and points it to Valkyrie.

"BANG!!!" a gunshot were heard when Mikan just about to entered the training ground.

"VALKYRIE!!!" screamed Mikan.

Fortunately, Valkyrie managed to dodge the bullet from hitting her straight in the head, instead, only get a small cut on her left cheek.

"Damn it!" cursed Hanoshi. He readies himself to take another shot when…

"Stop it! You're hurting her! Can't you see it?!" yelled Mikan.

She stands in front of Valkyrie acting as a shield protecting her. Valkyrie was shocked to see her doing this to her.

"So, you wanna die huh? So be IT!!"

"Mikan, NO!" too late, the bullet hit her right in her right shoulder. She kneels in front her.

"Why do you do this!", yelled Valkyrie in a very concerned tone. She was aware that Hanoshi was chuckling evilly. "If your little, friend won't get in the way, she might not get hurt. Stupid girl"

"…" she just stares at Hanoshi.

"HA! HA! HA! Urgh! What's happen—Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!! My body!!!!" screamed penetrating the room.

Hanoshi rolled to the ground. His body turns older, his hands start to shake and face wrinkles until his as old as an old man in his nineties.

"Argh…help…me…" his voice cried out for help. Valkyrie stands up in front of him and send him dark look and killing aura that tells she won't hesitated to ripe his head off.

"Now, what do you think about my little 'demonstration' or you would like to try the real thing?" she started walked towards Hanoshi while demolishing the surrounding.

"Please…spar me…"

"No…and now, you die…so much for your young days. Remember this when you in your afterlife, nobody hurts my one and only friend"

Valkyrie was about to absorb all Hanoshi's life when her Alice suddenly disappear, leaving no trace. At first she was shocked but then she knew who's the one responsible is.

"Why…? He was going to kill you and I… couldn't let him do it"

Mikan stands on her feet while clutching her blood covered shoulder. She slowly walks, or rather dragged herself and kneels besides Valkyrie.

"Everyone deserves to live…"

Hanoshi turns into his original self and start running away from both of them screaming curses along the way.

"Get away you bitch! And you…you… that Mukouka girl…you all are a freak of nature!"

Valkyrie gently supported Mikan and takes a look at her injury. She ignored those curses cause for her, their just a nasty words.

"Mikan, are you okay? Next time, don't you do that again... You could get killed"

"I'm sorry...don't worry about me. It's just a mere inch cut... Valkyrie-chan, I..."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!! YOU...!"

"I know...I must be stupid to let go the opponent. But I can't help it"

"That because someone used to say that... We must value our lives and others. Valkyrie-chan, I missed Jii-chan, all my friends back at the academy, my teachers especially Narumi-sensei and most of all Natsume very much!"

"Mikan, you talk too much…"

"Hey I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"…"

"Okay, I shut up…"

'Yet, those words still affect me…'

She stared at Valkyrie for a moment, a glint of happiness showed in her eyes. The Valkyrie she knows in front of her is no longer the heartless person.

'You know what, you acts to me just like Hotaru always do… I really miss you guys…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes... If you had any question (but not the what-will-happened-next type of question bacuse I can't answer that...-sorry) tell me about it.**

**Don't forget to review. It will cheered me up and send inspiration into my head. Thanks for reading! RXR**


	5. Act Five

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry to all the readers who wants me to update this story before. I was soo busy during the few weeks of my school...I have issues with my family.**

** My big sister wake me up in the middle of 4 a.m this week and yelled -GET YOUR LAZY A# ON THE CHAIR AND START TYPING!!!- that's is something that I didn't want to remember -but I remember it anyway-. **

**Sorry for the late update... Big sis is not at home, so I think I take a peak at her story 'My Own Maid Doll' (just hope she didn't find out or else...)**

**Anyways...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWERS WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY!!! **

**I was shock to know that two of my favorite author also read my story -thanks and bows-**

**In return, I gave you chapter five as a sincere gratitude of mine..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Me, And My Bestfriend**

A pair of violet eyes stares blankly at the sky outside the windows. Blueprint of various inventions plan scattered all over a huge desk.

She was tired from her works. Yes, Hotaru Imai was busy doing her works.

"Miss Hotaru, would you like me to assist you or make some tea? Does paper works tired you? I can massage your back then"

"No thank you Amanatsu. I will appreciate it if you just let me some alone time"

"I guess I'll arranged the storage room"

The inventor doesn't seem to bother any of her robot's doings. She seems too preoccupied with the brightness shined by the sun from the outside.

"Miss Hotaru, did something bothering you?"

"…"

Seeing that she might not bother answering the question, Amanatsu made her way out from the room and headed to the storage place.

After a long paused, Hotaru take a seat near her working table and opened the drawer. Inside it lay letters that someone sends her and a picture.

Hotaru take the picture and put it on the table. It was a picture of Hotaru and her brunette haired friend when they were their third year at the academy.

"That Baka…"

_Hotaruuu……_

"But then, I felt lonely without her running around…"

Flashback

"_Hotaru, who is your best friend?"_

"_Me"_

"_How about your second best friend?"_

"_Third?"_

"_Me"_

_The girls were walking at a snowy pavement. It was the time for the snow to fall from the sky. _

_After a while, Mikan finally stopped asking question that is silly to Hotaru's ears._

"_How come you say that the most 10 best friends of yours is yourself? You even say that you only loved yourself more that anybody…"_

"_That's because you are annoying…"_

"_GRRR…How dare you! Fine, I'll find myself lots of other best friend…" Mikan was disappointed by the answer that was given to her. She began to sob from the sadness._

_Suddenly, a snowball hits her right on her face._

"_Stop crying…you're annoying"_

"_But…Hotaru…"_

_She stared at her blankly then turns her head to the other side._

"_Don't cry, your face just look so ugly when you cried"_

"_What! How could you be so mean?" Mikan was angry but cut off by the next words spoken to her._

"_I liked it much better when you smile. When I saw you smiling, it somehow eased the pain that I've holding inside me…"_

_The tangerine named girl look at her emotionless best friend. She almost believe she's gone deaf, but this IS Hotaru Imai we're talking about, she is too complicated for people understand._

"_Oh, Hotaru, you're just too deep for me o to know!" Mikan threw herself for a hug. With a grin plastered on her face, Hotaru just think how naïve Mikan is. _

"_Ah! Get off me…"_

End Of Flashback

Mikan was smiling widely in the picture while Hotaru…let's just say this she like her picture taken in her calm demeanor.

It's unbelievable that the so called Ice Queen or Cold-Hearted Blackmailer would let somebody to be that close to her.

Among many peoples that she knew, Hotaru never being friendly except for a few exception. Mikan Sakura, the girl with chestnut hair and warm smiles, is one of those exceptions.

'Although I hate to admit it, but that baka and I spent so much time together…'

She slightly chuckled but turn sadness at the thought of the memories when they were young.

It was 5 years ago, a day before the Alice Festival main event…the Last Dance. Ruka finally admit his feelings toward Mikan but she just stuck there dumbfounded.

Then, Mikan did the last thing that she can think of, asking her best friend for an advice.

"_Hotaru…I have something to talk to you…"_

'And I answered her nonchalantly'

"_I don't have time for this. Can't you see I'm busy?" Hotaru was practically busy with her client request for new inventions._

Mikan insist for Hotaru to listen to her.

"_Oh please…I don't have anybody to talk to…I promise I won't bother you!". Hotaru seems bored to see the whining face her best friend gave her since she already know the upcoming topic._

_She stops and stares at her plans, but not facing Mikan, "so, what is it?"_

"_Well, you see…it's about Ruka-pyon…he"_

"_Is he asking you to be his date for the 'Last Dance'?"_

"_Well…yeah…but how do you know about that!?"_

"_It's obvious that you're too readable. Besides, they didn't call me a blackmailer for nothing" speaks her, still not turning her to the dumbfounded Mikan, "Now speak"_

"_Just like you say…Ruka-pyon just asked me about it. But I can't accept his offered. He said he gave some time to think about this before the dance. I know that he is Natsume best friend but I couldn't be with him since Natsume and I are already in relationship. If Ruka-pyon finds out about this, he will be broken-hearted to find his best friend had been keeping something from him and Natsume won't be happy about this! What should I do! What should I do! What should I do?!" Mikan starts panicking and running around the room._

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"_Stupid…"_

_Hotaru sigh heavily. What do you expect from a childish happy-go-lucky like Mikan is?_

"_You should tell him the truth…it wouldn't hurt him that much"_

"_But…"_

"_Mikan, you can't lie to him forever…"_

'I was jealous at her back then…to get attentions from two guys at the same time, you're just too dense to know their feelings'. Yes, Hotaru Imai WAS jealous at Mikan.

"Mikan…you stupid idiot…" a drop of tear fell onto the frame, "You just follow me wherever I go, even though in the end you will gain nothing in return…"

She remembered the last thing that Mikan said to her before going to her mission…

Flashback

"_Hotaru, I'm going to my mission again today! I hope you'll wait to me!" the thirteen-year-old brunette was standing in front of the half open door of the famous Hotaru Imai. She always meets her best friend before going to her missions because Mikan feared that this will be the last time they'll meet._

"_Yeah…but you have to pay me for that. By the way, be careful…"_

"_How could you think about money at a time like this?!"_

"_Simple, you owe me. Don't forget that they promoted you into a special star, so it won't trouble you that much to pay what you borrowed from me"_

_Mikan stared at Hotaru with twitching eye brow, angry at her. She was angry at her friend's commitment towards their lovely/weird friendship._

"_Besides, Ruka will kill me if he knows that I'm blackmailing him…are you done? I'm sleepy right now" _

"_Why you! HMPH! Hey, you should tell him that you like him! Or he will never know about you keeping feelings towards him" Mikan stated in a matter-of –fact tone, crossing her arm with a sly grin on her face but raised a brow at her._

"_What?" she was taken back by Mikan. How does she know about this?_

"_One more thing Hotaru, take this" she handed her two books, "There's something special inside it…"_

"_What's this? And how you know"_

"_I'm your best friend. I'm asking you to take care this for me and please be true to yourself! Bye!" said Mikan and she run across the dormitory before transporting herself using her transportation Alice to the meeting place._

_Hotaru watched her best friend's disappearing figure, she wore a slightly blush o her face, embarrassed by her discovered affection toward a certain blond haired boy. _

'_Why did I have this feeling that…I will never see her again?'_

_There's a feeing inside her who keep saying that this will be the last time she will face Mikan and her smiles…_

"_Bye Hotaru…"_

End Of Flashback

"Why…why did you leave…Baka…you such an idiot!" more tears fall from her violet eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga values Mikan as the one he loves the most and vowed to protect her.

Friendship is what Nogi Ruka gain from Mikan when she didn't return the feelings he gave her.

To a cold girl like Imai Hotaru, at first she thinks Mikan is an annoying, clueless and clumsy. But when she saw those smiles, her felt relief from all the troubled that chained her.

From time to time, these feeling grow and in the end, Mikan end up as one of the person she cared in her whole life. Hotaru was glad that she did not turn out like her brother did, turning into somebody who forget everything about the family that he have.

Mikan is like the sun that shined her darken heart whenever she felt alone, despair and unhappy. Mikan is the person who tried her best to understand her.

But she left her, leaving with a dying message. This left Hotaru heartbroken. She pours all her feelings only to Ruka.

Hotaru Imai was unhappy…the one that she cared the most had left her.

"_Hotaru, I will forever stay by your side forever. I will treasure this friendship that you gave me…Thank you so much. So please don't be sad, I promise…_

_that I will…_

_forever…_

_stay_

_by your side…_

_forever…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: I really sorry if this chapter was short...I made this chapter especially for Mikan and Hotaru friendship. It's not really fair if my story only involve Mikan and Natsume's moment, I really adored Hotaru's characteristic.  
**

**Please Read and and Review! It will cheered me up if you did. Tell me if I had any mistake, I will try to improve it! Oh, here's a hint for the upcoming chapter six:**

"She's fine compare to that Mukouka, that girl had trouble controlling her Alices at the same time. I think My Lady will fix this for us"

**Sorry,but that's all I can give you. I'm really busy with my upcoming fic 'Valentine Oh Valentine!'. Visit my profile if you to know more. Anyways, thanks for reading and again, please review if you can! If there's looking suspicious or you didn't understand, PM me about it and if I can, I will give you the answer... Bye!  
**


	6. Act Six

**Author's Note: Hisashiburi ja ne? It's been a long time since I've update...Sorry for all the lateness updating. I've been very busy with school and my sister had tortured me to finish my other One-shot fic...**

**I would love to thank all the people who reviewed my stories! Your reviews really give me the inspiration that I need! I really appreciated it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Memory Of A Faint Distance – Who Will You Rather Be? Friend? Foe? Or A Nobody?**

"Mikan-chan, wake up. It's already 8 in the morning!" yelled a long crimson-black haired girl.

A fourteen years old brunette still asleep and mumbling about Howalons. She covered herself with the blanket, ignoring what her friend shouts about. Mikan hadn't eat any of them since she was taken hostage.

"Mikan-chan, wake up already! Are you planning to sleep all day!" came Valkyrie with apron still attached on her, meaning that she still working on breakfast at the kitchen.

"But Howalon… Lots of Howalon…"

"Oh wake up! We're going to be late for training!"

Still no respond.

Valkyrie is a **very** patient person. She can control her emotions pretty well. However, there's a certain brunette that will change those facts.

One…

Two…

Three…

TOCK!!!

Well, this is the very least prove to show how Valkyrie let out the very least of her anger.

"OW!!! Valkyrie-chan…do you had to do that…?" Mikan's head was tossed with the alarm clock and a bulge appeared. She had just taste her best friend's wrath.

"Yes…and I will repeat it if you liked…" her monotone voice and dark aura sent shivers to Mikan's spine.

Valkyrie looks up at Mikan. She could hardly believe that this girl in front her was already fourteen. Sighing heavily, she walks her way to the kitchen.

Both of them lived in a small apartment in the AAO headquarters. So, they've been living under the watches of the AAO.

"Hurry up and get ready. The breakfast is getting cold and I'm leaving in 20 minutes"

"Oh, Valkyrie-chan. You such a sweet person! That's why you're my friend!"

Upon hearing her statement, Valkyrie covered her blush by moving her face aside. For a person who been treated as a monster, a simple words like this can make her shy.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Mikan and Valkyrie were walking in the corridor and meet a few agents. Their faces show a fright expression when came face to face with both of them. The agents give way for them to passed, a bit too wide for a normal person. 

"Did you see that Mukouka girl? I heard that she had become friend with the Miss" said the woman agent.

"I also know that two years earlier that Miss had attacked a newbie for hitting that Mukouka girl"

"For me, that's what you get if you make a Mukouka became friend with the Miss"

They made their way quickly away from the two. This gave a slight uncomfortable to Valkyrie. She dislike it when people were saying bad things to the person she valued so much.

However, when she look at Mikan's eyes, she know that Mikan also dislike this to happen. But being Mikan she is, Mikan rarely show her sadness to the others.

* * *

"How's Miss been doing?" asked a man in his lab coat. 

"She's fine compare to that Mukouka. That girl really had trouble controlling her Alices at the same time. I think My Lady will fix this problem for us" answered another man in a white lab coat. Both of them was examining and experimenting Alice energy that lies inside a person body.

The subject that was includes in this experimental project is none other than Mikan and Valkyrie. Both of them were put inside a tube covered with green liquid. Wires attached to each other body.

"I guess My Lady will deal with that Mukouka later. By the way, we already done with this test"

* * *

"Mikan, does My Lady want to meet you again? Is that why you always been gone missing for all this time?" 

"Oh, no! It's not that. I was…"

"Don't lie to me. I know what she's been doing to you and I don't like it"

"Don't worry about it…"

"But I won't. She's draining you by forcing your Alice to its limit, you know that don't you!?"

"I…"

"Please Mikan! I don't want you to end up like the other experiments that they attempt and fail to do… you…"

Before Valkyrie could even finish her sentence, two fingers were place on her lips to prevent her from completing her words.

"Valkyrie-chan, I know you worried about me, but don't worry! I can totally handle things up by myself!" and with a flash of smile, Mikan made her way out from the room.

Valkyrie can only stare at her best friend, thinking if this is the right thing to do.

"Oh Mikan…if only you know...the experiment will defy our friendship and threaten your life…"

She stared at the ceiling and released a heavy sigh, "If only you know…"

* * *

'_Once upon a time, lived a little Mukouka…'_

A woman and a girl sat at the middle of a room…

'_She was lonely, have no friends or family…'_

…filled with darkness…

'_The Mukouka girl felt so miserable'_

Mikan was sitting in front of a woman while her eyes had lost their living natural color.

'_So she set upon a journey and found a fairy'_

She was practically listening to the person in front her as she sang.

'_The fairy gave her one granted wish'_

The woman in front Mikan has a melodic voice and her face resemble…

'_So the little Mukouka wish her one and only wish…'_

…Mikan.

'_To have a friend and somebody to love her'_

In short term, the woman who sat in front of Mikan is none other than her own mother, Yuka Azumi.

'_The fairy granted the girls wish but there's a price to pay'_

Yuka's face didn't even change a bit. She participates in the AAO experiment and was the head leader for the project 'Shiro Neko'.

'_Cursed endure to the Mukouka girl'_

'_She was given a give to destroy the on she loves'_

'_The Mukouka girl afraid of this, so she covers it so her loved will not abandoned her'_

Using her voice, Mikan was hypnotized. With this, Yuka sang the phrase…

'_Even though you're happy, you brought with you a terrible faith…'_

Mikan slumped herself on Yuka's lap but she still under her hypnotize. Yuka use her voice pheromone to put Mikan under unconscious state so she could take full control of her Alice.

She put her palm on Mikan's head and a white light emerged. Yuka was actually forcing Mikan's Alice to its full potential. This had begun since the first Mikan step into the organization. Mikan know what happening to her but she can't resist it due to the fact that Yuka's Alice is powerful than hers and also because of Yuka controlling her Alice.

Once she is done with her works, Yuka carried Mikan out from the room and put her into the lab under probation.

After that, she found Valkyrie standing outside the under probation room. Valkyrie had a look on her face that show she respect Yuka although she's only in her poker face.

Valkyrie showed her respect by bowing her head before walking passed Yuka. Both of them take conscious step. She knew who Yuka is and what she was capable of. Being called as 'My Lady' by the other members clearly stated these facts.

"When will you stop doing this her, My Lady…? You know that her body is at its weaker state if you keep forcing her Alice to it fullest" her uttered words spoke calmly but never managed to hide her concerned.

They stood on the pavement, backing each other.

"You know that these consequences will happen to the subject. More over, you had participated in this experiment long ago…"

"I know that, but still, Mikan is the one I care about…"

"So, are you saying that you will run away like hat after all those other experiments? Are you going to keep running away forever? Are you, 'Death Angel'? Those last words sent shivers towards Valkyrie.

"No…is not what I meant…"

"So, who will you rather be? Friend? Foe? Or a nobody?"

As the last nail was nailed into the coffin, Valkyrie went silent. Yuka saw the hint of fear and take that as a cue to leave. Before finally deserting the pavement, she said a few words with a cold tone.

"Think about it…"

* * *

"Oh, Valkyrie-chan. Thank you for coming here…I almost thought that you would leave me her alone" 

Mikan just woke up from her sleep when she hears somebody entering the room. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit pale?"

"Huh! Oh! I'm sorry Mikan-chan. I've been spacing out lately…", came her answer.

"You know, spacing out is not really good. It makes you forget about you surrounding. Hotaru always warned me about this you see"

"Uh, okay…"

"Now that's more I like it. You should cheer up a little"

Mikan showed her best upon grinned.

'_Who will you rather be? Friend? Foe? Or a nobody?' _Yuka's words tingling in her head as Valkyrie saw Mikan smiles to her.

'Perhaps, this time, I choose to be… Mikan's best friend…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter is too short...I will try to make a longer chapter next time! If you notice that I make the characters in my stories a bit OOC or more, its because that I think they might have to change or matured since they're getting older... Sorry!**

**I'm kinda in the mood now so for those who wants the preview of the next chappie, please answer this question:**

**How old really is Valkyrie in this chapter and how she looks like (in what age)?  
**

**Anyone who answered right will get the next chapter preview! Note: There's a hint of NatsumeXMikan in the next chappie! Answer me by reviewing this story. Don't PM me cuz my current email is still not stabilize! So send your review! But if it's already stabilize, I will send you some email.  
**

**RXR**

**Oh, one more thing. I can't update much further if I can't get more that 10 reviews...sorry...My big sis is in charge of my laptop and the only computer that is available belongs to her. She said that if I didn't get more review...I can't update...**

**Once again...I apology for my Big sister evilness...I will try to talk to her later...**

**Bye! And don't forget to review and answer!**


	7. Act Seven

**Author's Note: I finally managed to get out from my big Sis torturing! I can't update my story because she keeps locking me inside the room to study..,-we're having exam and my sis want me to passed it with high marks...T-T Thank god I passed it...- Back to our main point!**

**Sorry for my late updates...I'm at Japan now and my big sis really prohibited me from using her computer... **

**Arigatou minna-san for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it! Umm...I guess my previous question didn't really being answered correctly. Although only one of them answered correctly...  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter seven for you all to read:)**

**Oh, if there's any grammar mistake, please review me about it, and I already edit chapter 1 till 4 for this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memory Of A Faint Distance – A Broken Friendship**

"Mikan, why do you always smile?"

Mikan tilt her head up. She know that when Valkyrie spoke her name without adding the suffix 'chan' means that she's serious.

"Didn't I already tell you when we first meet four years ago?"

"I know, but what is the reason?"

There was a long awkward silent between the two.

"You see, Hotaru-chan always so hard to me when we were young. I always cried every time something sad happen, being lonely or being hurt. Being Hotaru she is, she hardly cheered me up. Instead, she tells me something and advice that will ease my pain or loneliness…"

Question marks tilt over Valkyrie's head. "Why would you become friend with her even though she will not cheer you?"

"That's because, Hotaru once told me that she really hate me crying. She likes to see my face better when I smiled warmly. Hotaru is not a person who can show her emotions fully. She choose the least painful way to show something bad to me, just like when she decide to left our school in my village. In my last year at the academy, I know that she really values our friendship"

"Mikan, I…"

"She is the second…the second person who will be angry at me for leaving her. Hotaru is among the person who I really love the most. If it is not for her, I would not make more friends than I already did…"

Mikan immediately put her head down. Since she was sitting on a chair at their apartment, Valkyrie couldn't see her face clearly since her bangs was covering it. But she knows that Mikan was trying hard to not show her sadness.

"Please, Mikan…don't hide your feelings to much. Sometimes, you just had to let it go…"

She hugs Mikan and comforts her by slowly patting her head. Tears rolled down from Mikan's face across her porcelain cheeks.

"I…uh…I…don't…want to…cry…but…this loneliness…and pain…"

"Don't worry. I will always be at your side…"

"Thank you…Valkyrie…"

Mikan cried herself until she fell asleep.

* * *

"My Lady, the project is nearing to its final stage. All the devices we need are already in place" a man from the programming unit spoke. 

"Yes and how will you handle it…Death Angel?" came a cold reply.

"I don't think I will handle it. She's my friend and would not let you hurt her!" Valkyrie was suppressing anger down so she wouldn't lose control of her Alice.

"But My Lady, that Mukouka girl is a very perfect subject and the leader has ordered us to continue in reviving the ultimate weapon for our organization"

"No I won't. I don't care about the order! Stop it now or I will…" her Alice was about to be released to suck all the people life span when suddenly her body won't move to the way she wants them to.

"Are you forgetting something? Back at those years, you followed the orders without hesitation" remind Yuka. "Beside, that girl is just a tool…"

"How could you! My Lady, Mikan is your daughter! She's not a tool!"

"Shut up! She's is what she is, a tool. It's her destiny since I gave birth to her!"

"You…uh…" Yuka cut her words by using her hypnotism Alice towards Valkyrie. Before completely passed out, Valkyrie heard Yuka's whispering on her ear, "I will ease the pain that my daughter have to endure after this…"

"My Lady!"

"Don't worry about me. Bring her to the hospitalized room. Start working on the project. We will start in another month…"

"Yes My Lady"

"Good…"

No one will ever know about her intention or the real meaning behind her action. That is who Yuka Azumi is

* * *

Why is she liked this. Those feelings that she kept inside her heart. Valkyrie was uncertain about the things that were happening in her. Why is she like this, desperately breaking the orders given to her? Saving someone. Back at the few years before, she follows every word her leader gave with even complaining.

She was a tool.

A puppet without heart and emotions toward others.

But why is it a certain girl is changing her?

'_Why?'_

Perhaps she doesn't want to be left alone. Mikan gave her something…something much greater than the ability to live forever…

Friendship.

And she will treasure it…

* * *

"Mikan-chan…There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"It is about my past"

* * *

"Why do you look soggy today? Valkyrie-chan?" 

"It's nothing…"

Both the Alice wielders enter a large room. The room looks like a combat room and a glass panel was put ahead in the center of the wall. A few lab assistants where busying themselves behind those glass. What catches their attention is the presence of the person who's in charge for this _'experimental'_, Yuka Azumi.

Mikan, looking dumbfounded, just stare as if nothing bad will happen. 'It's not something bad, but worse…' thought Valkyrie who knows exactly what those people are intended to.

"Missy and of course Miss Sakura. Welcome to the new experimental room number 707. I think you clearly understand the situation here so please listen to the following orders that My Lady will gave after this. My Lady, if you ready…" said a man through a speaker.

"As you know, this project has begun since many years ago. We…"

'What is she talking about? I thought that Valkyrie-chan and I…We…' she look at her side and saw Valkyrie with an emotionless face.

'But her eyes…why is she so hurt?'

"Let the battle begin… The first one to knock their opponents down will be considered as the winner. You may use any method to kill your opponent.

"KILL! WHY DO I NEED TO KILL?"

Mikan was speechless. "I don't believe…this…I don't want to kill her…I don't want to hurt Valkyrie. She's my―"

Without any warning, a saber like sword cut its way across her face. Thankfully, she managed to dodge but only to have a small cut on her left cheek.

Mikan look at Valkyrie and saw her left hand had turned into a saber-like weapon. She knows Valkyrie had a nano weapon implanted into her body, but this isn't the Valkyrie she known. The Valkyrie she know will never hurt her or anybody let alone killing them.

"Valkyrie, please stop this… I don't want to hurt you"

"Fight me Mikan, or else I will kill you…"

"But…I can't do…it" Mikan burst into tears. She just can't handle this. It's so hard for her.

Mikan managed to dodge every deadly blow that was aimed to her.

"Please, Valkyrie-chan…don't do this…you will hurt yourself"

"…"

Valkyrie continues her assault with Mikan dodging every attack she sent to her. Mikan's ability and agility had improved since she spends her time mastering and training her ability in the AAO.

After what it seems like 2 hours of non-stop fighting had seem endless. Both of them haven't showed their strength. Mikan had used every defense Alice that she known.

"My Lady, Miss Sakura seems unbalance. Her energy level is still the same but her agility seems to be slowing down. Same goes for Missy too"

Valkyrie loosens her pace and Mikan thought this was a good chance for her to use her Frozen Alice to freeze Valkyrie's attack. She was about to launch her effort when…

SLASH!

Valkyrie saber-like arm has made it way across Mikan, straight onto her heart.

Blood trickles on the edge of the weapon she used to stab her own best friend.

"Valky…rie…chan…"

"I'm sorry…Mikan… Live Manipulating Alice!" a bright light engulf both of them. It was so bright that even the people behind the glass have trouble to saw what was happening.

"So this is your choice…"

When the light slowly faded away, came an image of Valkyrie hugging Mikan while shedding her tears. What more shocking is there was a saber-like sword piercing trough Mikan chest, right in the heart.

Mikan was barely moving, blood gushing out from her wound. Before she felt like drowning in darkness, she heard a whisper… "I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the late chapter!** **I really in a hurry when I type this chapter...For the review of the next chapter, my sis will do that for me -you need to answer this question-**

**The question is:...if you read chapter six, it's the same question as in the chapter six. I'm sorry, I really want to make another question but my big sis isn't really satisfied with the answers...sorrysorrysorry! I hope you can forgive her!**

**If there's anyone who can answered it correctly, the preview for chapter 9 is also include.**

**My next update will take place in two weeks from now. Thank you very much for reading this fic! I'm sorry if it's OOC...I have reasons for that! Bye!**


	8. Act Eight

**Author's Note: YEAHHHH!!! I'm finally free from the grasped of my evil big sis!! It takes me a lot of time finishing this chapter! The reason of Mikan's participants in the AAO is finally revealed! I want to thank all the reviewers for my previous chapter! Thanks so much you guys! I really appreciate it! **

** I will try my very best to update much faster...sorry for the VERY late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Gakuen Alice  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Memory Of A Faint Distance – And We Say Our Goodbyes To Each Other…**

She opens her eyes, and find herself alone again until she sense a present of someone by her side. A girl was sleeping with her head on the bed.

"Valkyrie…chan?" Mikan was confused. She was getting images before she passed out, the part when she got stabbed.

"Is that…really…you…?"

Valkyrie began to get her senses and woke up, looking at Mikan with a slightly happiness. "Yeah…it's me…"

"Oh thank goodness your okay! I was getting worried about you. I had this vision that you attack me and stabbed me. Perhaps that's just a dream. By the way, what am I doing here anyway?"

"..."

"Mikan…about your vision, it wasn't a dream…" like lightning, those words struck her hard.

"No way…" after an awkward silence, Mikan had the courage to speak up. "Mikan, listen to me…"

"NO WAY! There's no way you could have—Urgh!" the nullifying girl started to feel intense of pain in her chest. She looks at and saw her chest was covered with bandages. "Be careful Mikan-chan. Here, let me help you'

Valkyrie gently lays Mikan down back to her back and sat right next to her.

"Please Mikan. Listen to me. As you know, all those visions that you saw wasn't a dream. It really happened. You've been asleep for nearly four days"

Mikan give her an unbelievable stare. Valkyrie proceeds soon after she knows that Mikan was listening to her.

"Both you and I know that we're apart of the experiment worked by the AAO. The aimed of this experiment is to create a weapon powerful enough for the AAO to destroy the Academy and to make profit in the other way. They also want to make this weapon obey everything that had been ordered so the leader chooses an Alice to be their mouse lab"

"I was the main component for the scientist to develop their research"

"My ability is what they really need. For making a weapon, they needed another component, which was a person who has an Alice that is identical to you…"

"So that means…"

"Yes. You are the other components that will complete this project"

Mikan was confused to know this. She had just realized the meaning behind the experiment, but there is something much worse that she hadn't know yet.

"But before you came in, the leader has made many failure experiments. Many other Nullification Alices were killed by that time. Your mo— I mean My Lady also one of the experiment component but since her main Alice isn't Nullification, she didn't filled the criteria that this weapon need"

"But…how come. All those people who had the same Alice as me…how come they died? I don't get it…"

"Mikan, listen carefully. Every nullification Alice users are called Mukouka. Do you remember every time you hear people called you that?"

"I do remember. The teachers, agents and many other people in this organization used to called my by that name. Why?"

"Every Alice who has Nullification as their Alice was considered as dangerous to the other Alices. The other was afraid of this type of Alice because they were afraid to loose their ability. Since they can nullify any kind of Alice, and it often unbalanced, they were labeled as a threat to others"

She stops for a moment.

"The Alice who has Nullifying Alice was a high ranked Alice user, since they can easily trump any Alice that they desire. All of them have Nullifying as their main Alice. What makes them much dangerous is…this Alice that they possessed can formed another Alice inside their body. This makes them as a multi-Alice user. Many types of Alice turn out from it but it may harm or help the host depending on what type of Alice it is. My Lady makes some powerful Alice from her ability but in cost, it will reduce her energy, physical weakness and great headache"

"But there's something that only you had that made you different from them"

"Something…different?"

"Making your own Alice works against yourself is forbidden, but in your case, you made it as easy as blinking your eyes. You have two Alices, your other Alice, the Alice to copy, steal, or erase someone Alice, is something that lies inside you since you've been born. You may not know about this but the AAO found out about it and put you on top of the list of candidate for the other component. Your criteria fit you exactly for that part

Valkyrie takes a deep breath before continuing.

"This may sound cruel, but for achieving the weapon, both of the components must be mixed. My Alice is manipulating someone's live so the effect will cause both of us to die due to exhaustion. This is when your come in handy. From the moment I stabbed you, I already channeled my Alice inside your body"

"But, what about the saber-liked weapon in your arm. Didn't you just say that the AAO implanted that for your protection?"

"Mikan, I haven't been completely honest to you…The saber weapon they implanted inside me is powered by nanotechnology. It acts as a medium for my Alice to get inside you. Once inside an Alice, the host will be filled with mine, she or he will have to nullify the side effect or else it will eat their life span. All the other candidates, except My Lady, who was labeled as component are a failure experiments and died constantly after they undergo the experiment. In some cases, they live but in such pain and agony until they die"

"If you've been wandering why you had survived, it was the fact that you had nullified my Alice completely and absorbed it into your body. You will also have my nano weapon that was implanted inside me"

"Valkyrie…why are you telling me all of this…Isn't it confidential to you?" asked Mikan. Her tears swelling in her eyes, waiting for the right moment to fall out. She knows something bad will happen and she doesn't like the sound of it.

"That's because…I'm going to die…"

* * *

... 

"That's because…I'm going to die…"

Her words spoke in a low, weary tone but she hears every bit of it and was surprise by it.

"What do you…mean by…you're going to die?"

"Mikan Sakura. You are now declared as the perfect weapon made by the Anti Alice Organization"

She was shocked to hear the person in front her saying that she was a weapon.

"This may sound awkward to you, but you are the weapon the AAO has been dreaming of…It will take some time before you've become a Universal Alice"

She wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her that was holding her tears and spoke, "you are the weapon, and as your best friend, I'm telling you that I'm going to die…"

"But how come!" she couldn't handle it anymore and shed her tears. "How come you have to die?! You said to me that…sob…every time you…sob…used you Alice…it only reducing…sob…you physically…"

She wasn't sure whether telling the truth is really the best way for Mikan to know, but knowing that her time is almost done when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, Valkyrie had to tell her.

"Mikan-chan, please don't be sad…the truth is…I've used up all my Alice. I was glad that you can nullified it all"

"I'm-sob-not…strong enough for…sob…doing that…"

"No. My Lady, Yuka...she somehow knows how to force your Alice to its true potential. I remind you, please…don't be sad…"

"But…you are…sob…leaving me…I don't want…one of…sob…my best friend…to…sob…die"

Valkyrie's body started to disappear. Mikan hugs her back as if she doesn't want to let her go. Valkyrie saw this and smile weakly at Mikan, her time was about to end.

"Mikan, be careful of the AAO. You know, I was really happy for the time we spent together as friends. Remember this; I will always be by your side no matter what happened. Beside…" tears also falls from Valkyrie's crimson eyes.

She didn't expect this. But more importantly, she didn't expect the last words that Valkyrie said was the exact words her best friend once told her…

"Don't cry, your face just looks ugly when you cried…

And I liked it much better when you smiled because...it somehow...eased the pain that I've been holding…goodbye…Mikan-chan…"

"Valkyrie…chan…"

With the last word spoken, she vanished completely out of her side. Mikan sit at the edge of her bed and spoke the two words…

"Good…bye…_  
_

* * *

_And we say our goodbyes to each other_

* * *

"Don't worry, I will ease your pain" 

"Before you do it, I want to tell you something"

"When I asked Jii-chan why I didn't have mom or dad, he always says' don't be sad, you still got me and your friends to cheer you..."

"..."

"Thanks…for being my mom…bye…"

A tear slip from her eye as her _mom_ put her hand in front her eyes. A light shine trough the distance between them and engulf the room. After a while, the light slowly disappears and a girl lay unconsciously on the cold floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: OOC...yeah I know...I think I make Mikan OOC here...Anyways, she didn't die. My big sis intended to change the story line by truly making her death a reality but thank god she didn't have the right password to enter my laptop..**

**Anyways, you can tell me how to improve my skill! Review me...**

**Sorry I there is any grammar mistake...**

**And One more thing, you can guess for the next chapter! Will Mikan meet Natsume in the next chapter?Or will they meet in other future chapters? Say yes or no! Theone who answered correctly will be given the preview of Chapter Nine!**

**Okay, see you guy in two weeks! Bye**


	9. Act Nine

**Author's Note: It's been almost three weeks since I've last update! I finally relieved! I manage to get my data when I hack into my Nii-san's (I call my big Sis in a male suffix, sometimes it will bother her and sometime she will just shrugged it off) main computer. She knows about it and after all, it's only a test for me whether I managed to become a hacker or not.**

**Here I am, with my status of 'White Hat Hacker' given by my Nii-san, and cheerful as ever.  
**

**Anyways, I really appreciate to all who reviewed my stories and also help me find the solution for my problem. I really really want to Thank you guys/girls!**

**I also make some hint of something here...so don't missed it. Finally, the two of them will meet! Just as written in the the title.  
**

**On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
**

**P/S: Don't worry, I WOULD NEVER hack into your computer or anything cause well...I'm a White Hat...and we don't use our skill for stuff like that.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: This Is Something That Involve The Two Of Us**

'I guess I've fallen asleep again'

Natsume was lying under the Sakura tree. He stares at the evening scenery. Petals of cherry blossoms fall from the tree when the wind blew it.

Natsume caught one on his palm and stares at it. The petal reminds him of someone with the name similar to the cherry blossom.

He tries to light a fire on the tip of his finger but find it rather useless. Not even a spark ignites.

'She really did a well job concealing my Alice perfectly…'

'So the 'Last Dance' will be held in six days…Do I really need to be with somebody? How can I? Ruka is such a busy body…'

His thought was broke by a small noises coming from the bush.

"Who's that?" his voice sounds demanding.

"Show yourself"

The sound stopped and the surrounding quiet…too quiet.

A ruffle breaks the silent and a figure appears…

* * *

"Master Reo, you shouldn't take that thing to their place, not yet!" 

"You guys shouldn't worry about this. I will take care of things like this by own. Beside, My Lady would not hesitate by this decision are you?"

"But My Lady, the thing is, that thing is just 6 months completing the final stage and still undergo some experimental percussion. We still haven't tested its potential"

"Don't you think this is the right time for us to find out how it really works? Besides, we don't have to use all the specific methods and wasting our time, don't we?"

"How will us…"

"Yes, I gave permission for this operation. You may take it to their place…as long as it doesn't have any contact with emotions…"

"Thank you, My Lady…"

"Don't thank me, I just simply curious about the capabilities for it…"

"Yes, I can assure you that"

* * *

Stood about ten feet in front him was a girl, dressed in full black uniform for the elementary student. She sealed her face with a cat mask similar to Natsume except that this time it was a white cat. 

Her hair, there something about it that makes him felt uneasy, as if he had seen it before.

She looks about ten years old. Her hair was tied in a loose pigtails and reach passed her waist.

Natsume relaxed a bit and rested his back on the tree. He sent a glance at the girl but she seems not responding to him.

"What are you doing here? Little girl" he spoke without noticing his words until he spoke them.

'Wait, this seems awkward? Like she's someone who I know before…'

"Mikan" a whisper pull out.

The girl tilts her head towards Natsume but she remains quiet. Her mask seals her expressions.

He closed his eyes before deciding to give her an advice about leaving the place, he needed it.

"Leave if you don't have anything to do…"

"I…"

'That voice!'

With a blink of an eye, she charge at him with a saber-like sword attached to her left hand.

He sensed it and dodged the attack at eased. He jumps onto the tree branch.

'What the…she'd just attacked me'

Natsume Hyuuga might not _have _his Alice but that doesn't mean he can't defense himself.

He spent half of his free time training his physical fighting. He had advanced and in the same level as his formal mentor.

Both of them got into their fighting stance and watch each other with alert.

'THERE!' his voice screaming in head, telling him that this girl is really serious. She continues attacking him using her saber hand.

She tried to slash him but with his skills, Natsume only get a small slash on his shirt. Silently, he move to her back and sent a half force kick to her back. He is not going easy on the girl since her attack is dead serious.

The girl takes a few steps back, examine her wound which only a few bruises and put her right hand on it, green light glowing slightly from her it.

'Interesting, she's healing herself. So her Alice is healing, that's mean she's not really long-last in offensive battle'

Soon as she done with her wound, she stares at Natsume.

"It's…time…"

'There is it again, that voice!'

The girl with white mask changes her hands into their normal state.

She waves her hand in front her and a fire emerges which shocked Natsume.

'No way…'

The once called Black Cat was too shock to see that she was using the _same _Alice that he usually used.

For the long years that he have without be able to use his Alice, Natsume has been searching not only for _her_, the cure of his Alice blockage, but also if there's anyone in the whole database who have the same Alice as he did.

None of it returns to the result he's being hoping for.

For four years…

For four _long_ years…

But here he is, with a girl that pops out from nowhere and showed him her Alice.

Who is she?

Come to think of it, this little brunette does resemble _her_ in some ways.

Look close enough and you might find the resemblance and the difference.

All become a flash of blur when she starts her move…

* * *

A teenager lied on the grassy floor of the forest. He took some severe injuries, minor cuts, and a few bruises. 

Blood trickled from the cut on left cheek.

A little girl is straddling him.

With a fiery saber blade in her left hand and is about to stab him.

Natsume still conscious but he was too exhausted to stand up and fight.

'Just kill me!' his voice screaming in his head.

Suddenly, the mysterious girl stands up when a voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"Is that the best you can give, Kuro Neko? It seems a little bit disappointed…I really hope to see a better performance next time we meet"

'!!!'

"Reo…" Natsume growled under his breath. Although he was unable to move freely, Natsume clutch his fist, his anger boiling.

"Aa…my cover had been blown. Well, its better to tell you why we're here", a figure show itself from the shadow.

"What is it then?!"

Reo smirked at looking to the pathetic form of the former Black Cat.

"I like you to introduce to our new experiment. She's the newest one. We better get going now, the guards are coming"

"…" the girl followed without hesitating.

"Wait!" with the remaining strength that he had inside him, Natsume got up to his feet, slowly.

"Hope we meet again, and next time, be more careful, it isn't always be good news when the black meets the white…"

"Use Transportation" Reo command and in a blink of an eye, both of them are gone.

"REO!!!"

* * *

Natsume walk out from the patient's room, he didn't like being inside there for too long. 

Few minutes after both of the 'intruders' were gone, the Alice Academy guards had found a half-beaten Natsume and no sign of where Reo nor the mysterious girl disappearance. The officers had asked Natsume about the whereabouts but he tells them nothing.

Natsume was greeted by a very concern Ruka.

"Natsume, are you okay? I heard from Hotaru that you had been attack by some intruders and was put into the hospital! Did you get injur…"

"I'm fine Ruka"

"I ran here as fast as I can. I really afraid that something bad will happen"

"I'm fine and nothing happen. They just attack me so its just minor injuries"

The truth is Natsume didn't want to get Ruka get involved in this mess, typical for the flame caster to solve his own problems.

"Oh…okay then…" Ruka knows that there something more to this, but he didn't have the nerve to called it out. He knows how much his best friend would like to solve his own problem by himself.

Seeing the blond shut himself from furthering the question, Natsume spill his word of reassuring.

"Don't worry too much. I'm fine so there's nothing you have to worry about. Its just cuts" as he walked past Ruka, the teenager twisted his head to look at the fame caster when…

"You hang out with that Imai girl too much…"

And left the animal pheromone dumbfounded with blush on his face.

* * *

"You've done quite a good work for today, Reo-sama" 

"Yes, yes I know. Hey, there's something wrong with that pretty doll. It seems that you didn't give her enough medicine. She began to show emotion again"

The professors were agape to hear this.

"Show emotion? But we are sure that that thing had been given enough for this test"

"Something triggered her memory. So better be more careful", said Yuka, appearing from behind them.

"So, My Lady means…"

"Yes, I can handle it. Get the lab ready for the next experiment"

"Of course" was their answer.

When all the man in the lab coat was out of sight, this only left Yuka, Reo and the 'doll'.

"The doll really needs to be brainwashed. It will be a big trouble if she started to feel" said Reo, while turning away from them.

Reo dismissed himself from them and went to do his own job.

"You can sleep in my room. Take a rest"

Yuka patted the little girl's head.

"Yes"

And she was gone.

* * *

'_Who is she?'_

'_Why am I having these feelings…as if I know her before?'  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! Finish chapter 9! I'm so glad I could make it. **

**So...did you get the hint?**

**Or still not?**

**Well, this is as close as possible to the request that had been lingering in my mail box.**

**I'm really apologies for the fighting scene, to tell you honestly, I'm not really skilled in writing fight scene...so tell me if it's good or not. I really need to know to improve my writing.**

**For all of you readers, there's a question I need you to answer, I'm writing a new story but there's a slight misconfiguration that I'm having right now. **

**First is: there was a guy named Tono in the manga of Gakuen Alice, I need his biography really badly because the data that I have didn't hold this much information.**_  
_

**Second: who is Sakurano (this character only appears in the manga) and what are his Alices. (I've been told that he had more than one Alice.  
**

**Third: I'm getting too much headaches right now...(not from my sickness)...so I'm really sorry if I haven't updated any sooner.**

**Here's the preview for the future chapter (I can only give you the title):**

**Chapter Ten: Angel's With Bloody Wings - The Last Dance-  
**

**Okay! That's all for today...sorry again if the chapter is so short... Hope you like it. So, please Read and Review so I can correct my mistakes and to give me encouragement to type...I need every bit of encouragement since the next chapter is not as easy as it looks.**

**Bye:) **

* * *


	10. Act Ten

**Author's Note: Hi you all! I've finally have them time to update my 10th chapter! (yeah! double digits!) Anyways, there some things I wanted to say:**

**First: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter nine! Oh, I already replace the Author's Note with the real content of 9th chapter! Read it if you wanna know further of what's happening in this chapter.**

**Second: I Any of did read the 9th chapter, I would like to apologize to the chapter title. I write it as 'Angel With Bleeding Wings - Last Dance...but this isn't the real title. --'''**

**Third:Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I always have to reset my computer since my Nii-san toyed with it last time...**

**Fourth: I haven't been truthful about something to you all...You'll find out in the end of this chapter...**

**And here, I present to you Chapter 10!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Angel With Bleeding Wings ****(Part One) – Care To Be My Last Dance?**

Giggling. Blushing

A raven-haired teenager looks at his surrounding and annoyed by the response he gets from most of the female student around him.

Talked about him, where is he, the famous-cold-hearted-prodigy Natsume Hyuuga, exactly?

'Maybe pigs really fly above me'

And he participated in the 'Last Dance'. Now that is something new.

Why?

Let's just say, there a former ice-queen who willingly to sacrifice her throne of no-longer-back-in-business threatens him to BE in the festival, or simply participated himself.

Yup.

Hotaru Imai _CAN_ do whatever she wanted to. That's why the poor Ruka is stuck being HER boyfriend, although it was something that Ruka didn't mind doing for.

"Hey Imai, are you holding a grudge on me?" he's getting more irritating by the people that surrounds him.

Hyuuga Natsume was the type of person who enjoys spending his time ALONE, mind you, ALONE, until he meets Mikan.

"Nope, not yet"

"…"

"If you're asking me, I can do whatever I like with my position of not-being-the-blackmailer stuff again. Beside, you need some time with other people too"

"Don't stick up your nose on someone else's and it's rare for you to be NICE"

"I'm beating the odds here. So enjoy. I have to find by Blondie boyfriend"

Hotaru walked towards an empty table and it didn't took someone long enough to blink until she was crowded with many people A.K.A _rich_ males.

"Hotaru Imai really knocks you down isn't she?"

"So that's why you're saying to me that you love her. Thought so"

"Yea" came an answer from the blond teenager with a light blush on his face.

"Natsume, Hotaru only wanted to help you to open your heart to others, although she knows that she's not doing any better than _her. _It's sad for us to lose her and as her best friend, Hotaru also felt it even though it's hard for her to show any sign of sadness" it came in a soothing voice.

Silent.

"There's no wrong to it"

Ruka was taken back by his reaction. He expected a silent answer or an angered Natsume, but different.

"Hey Ruka, don't babble to much"

"Huh?"

"Better take good care of your GIRLFRIEND, especially when she's about to be molest by her fans"

Natsume smirked at this.

"Okay…WHAT?!"

"Hey, Ruka-_kun, _you better help me here or I'll pick one of these _rich_ boys to be my dance partner" a monotone voice speaks from a crowded place.

The animal pheromone boy quickly runs towards his girlfriend, who was practically being swarmed by her fan.

'Maybe Hotaru was right after all…he did change' he turns to see his best friend already leave the spot.

* * *

Something in a sudden flash emerged from the bush and it headed straight towards Natsume…with full speed. 

Natsume know this was coming and dodged whatever it is that tries to attack him.

When Natsume looked at the figure that finally stand still, he showed a slight awe…

* * *

"Reo-sama, are you sure?" 

"Ugh! How many times should I tell you guys to stopped worrying about 'it'. We're going"

* * *

_Relaxing peacefully, or probably sitting under the tree while gazing at the star, is one of the option left for Natsume._

_He didn't really say he didn't enjoy the festival neither did he like it…he some sort of stuck between the two choices._

_It's been six days now, which leaves a feeling of uncertainty in his heart and Natsume hates feeling it._

_Why is she attack me?_

_How did she sneak up into here?_

_When did she come?_

_And more importantly…_

_Who is she?_

_Come to think of it, but she and 'her' have some physical resemblance. Auburn hair, porcelain skin. 'Her' childlike voice. But then again, it is impossible._

'_It's impossible. She died'_

_No matter how hard it is or how untrue it is._

'_It's my fault that I run away and watched her while she…'_

'_Die'_

_A moment of silent. _

_Then A rustling sound near the bush which caught Natsume's attention._

* * *

It was _her_, but in a different outfit, a full black tight attire which the same used in training combats when '_she_' was around. 

So, up for another fight then?

"…"

Perhaps no, maybe a surprise attack…or maybe, she's just an illusion from all the side effect of the medication he take.

Still keeping his gaze on the girl who almost kills him, Natsume could sense there was something different from her.

"Lovely night isn't it?" he broke the silent.

She, still wearing the same white neko mask, was listening to him, as if understanding what he said.

Both she and he knew what in store for them, yet not knowing which one of it. A voice spoke inside her head…'_kill_'… and made her way to do so.

* * *

Ruka was having a hard time with the fan boys and to whom they're attaché to. He was pushing through the crowd, stepping someone's foot in the process but he didn't care. 

No matter how hard for him to admit it, he loves Hotaru for who she is and he's not going to let some other male date his beloved ice queen.

"Hotaru, how could you do this?!" he said, after reaching his way towards her.

"Simple, you didn't owe or pay me enough…"

Yup, this Imai girl really is a money lover.

"Alright guys, the fun is about to begin! So pick your partner and head for the stage! You might not know what will happen at the ending of the 'Last Dance'!" said the announcer.

"Come on Hotaru! Isn't this what you've been bugging me for?"

The reason why he didn't use the formality towards her was because she asked to…or more like ordered him to. If it's a date that she wants, than it's a date she will get.

Nogi Ruka, the bravest man ever, will never step back from the true horror of his own girlfriend.

"I'm determined to make this a special date for you Hotaru, so please don't start it all over" Ruka is really into it.

She looked at him for a moment before finally clearing her throat to speak.

"I'm sorry to all you boys, but I have a date…" and walk out from the broken-hearted, _rich_, males. It's not that Ruka wasn't rich enough, but she just loves to see his face when he saw his date being picked to a date by others.

Hotaru steps closer to her blond _boyfriend _and spoke to him, "so, our little Blondie is jealous at me…are you determine enough?"

"Of course I am!" he answer and take her hands in his, making their way to the dance stage.

"I see…"

He blushed at the slight comment.

"Ruka-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Ruka catches a glimpse of true happiness from Hotaru.

She started to act as if nothing happened but the truth is Ruka knows how much this girl feels inside her when her best friend left.

Imai Hotaru was a cold person, but even so, she is still a human and will get upset about something precious to her.

As they were dancing in the crowd, Ruka was thinking about his best friend, will _he_ feel the same too?

* * *

**Author's Note: About the 'not being truthful' thingy that I write before...well it's about my 'Big Sister'... she wasn't really she...She was infact a he! (Boy)**

**I've been keeping this secret since the first time I came to this site...that's why I've been calling 'her' with boy's suffix lately...**

**It wasn't very nice to lie to people...Although he make me do it...I hope you forgave him...If you don't or not care about it, it's fine with me...**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be due on next month...(maybe) and could someone please answer the questions in the 9th chapter? I really need to know something...**

**Here's the preview for next chapter; she will reveal herself to him...  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to give me review! I need it to keep my writings on! ;)**


	11. Act Eleven

**Author's Note: Yeah! I finally update! (Aniki in the background: and you past the deadline for 3 weeks)**

**SORRY TO YOU ALL!!! I couldn't help myself from getting sick... T-T**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR MY 10TH CHAPTER!!! **

**I'm really sorry about that, I said I am going to post it on Sunday three weeks ago, but I couldn't. My computer got busted up and all of it thanks to my uncle.My Nii-san forbid him from entering into our house again. I can only buy the spare motherboard a week ago.**

**Once again I'm really sorry. I already uploaded a new humor/romance story of Gakuen Alice. you can read it and reviews will make me very happy.  
**

**In this chapter, someone will be introduce! Hope you enjoy it! If there's any grammar mistake, I send my deepp apologies to you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Angels With Bleeding Wings (Part Two) – Little Miss Cinderella**

"Mikan…I want to tell you a bed time story. Will you listen to me?"

"…"

"Have a nice dream…"

* * *

_There was an old fairy tale, about a cold-hearted prince who fell in love…_

* * *

Why? 

Why?

He keep asking himself, 'why am I so weak, this weak?'

That is why she left him, because he's not strong enough to protect her.

…

All he can do is evade the fatal attacks from hitting him right in the spot while forming a plan to defeat her. Can he turn the table around so that she'll just get injured by her own Alice?

'No'. That would be too obvious. Judging by her skill, this girl might have been put under training.

Or he can attack her.

Also not a good idea, he didn't bring any weapons with him.

But then…can he even manage to win just by dodging? Is he running away?

Natsume still aware that the girl slowed her pace with each attack so he steps back, allowing a distant between them and formulating a plan, which seems a bit too familiar for him.

* * *

"Ho…Hotaru, don't you think we should find for Natsume? I know he doesn't really like the main event, but I think he will enjoy the fireworks" 

Hotaru glance at Ruka with expressionless face. Then she sigh a little.

"You are such a softie"

Well, this make Ruka almost fell flat on his face, remember…_almost_ is the keyword here.

"But honestly…I guess this is why I like you" and she pull both of them out from the crowd and walked for the Northern forest. They both knew that there is where he would go.

* * *

He knew it, whatever the solution is it has to be fast and precise. This girl, she seems fond with close combat fighting stance. From the way she dodged his every attack while defending herself, Natsume form a quick plan at the back of his mind. 

'That's it!'

The best way to win this fight is,

'Attacking her from a short combat and send a swift strike from a long distance'

How much is the chance of succeed? He didn't know. But one thing for sure, if this attack won't do, Natsume had to get out of here, fast.

* * *

_One day, there was a banquet in the royal palace. Everyone was invited. Everyone, except one._

_Luckily, a fairy helped her. And the girl, who is little in the very moment of her life, becomes a shining star for once at the palace._

* * *

He sent a kick on her stomach and she back away. Using a long combat-stick, Natsume manage again to block her incoming fireballs attack.

Natsume almost forgot that he did bring a weapon with him, a portable long-combat-stick it is.

'Got to thank that Imai girl for this'

Thirteen fireballs, but only one caught his sleeve and leave a small burning. 'Just a little more…'

_Rustle_.

'What!'

"Hey Natsume, we jus…"

Sensing that this is just another intruder, the girl prepares a multiple attack, aiming for Ruka.

"Get down Ruka!" thankfully, Hotaru manage to grab a hold on Ruka and evade the incoming fireballs, just mere inches above his head.

"What happened?!" asked Ruka. He was just about to greet his friend, when they heard a few rustling sound and next thing was Ruka managed to keep himself intact.

"I didn't have enough time to explain now! Take cover!"

'Darn it!' Natsume stood behind a tree that acts as a shield.

Hotaru, who seems to understand the situation take Ruka's hand and pull small round shaped gadget out from her pocket. She pushes a red button and the gadget immediately turns into a shield protector.

"Ruka, this is an anti-fire shield. It should keep us safe, but not for long"

Judging by her expression, Ruka can tell that Hotaru was serious this time. "I need you to give this to Natsume-san"

Ruka take a look at the other device given to him, a communicator. "I'm pretty sure that Hyuuga is still searching for a better tactic. So I'm putting my faith in you. On the count of three, I give you another shield"

"And I need to run as fast as I can, right?"

"Good". He gave her a reassuring smile.

"One"

"Two"

'Three!'

After activating the shield, Ruka run as fast as he could towards Natsume. He handed the communicator to him.

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Natsume, who still in utter disbelieve, looked at the panting form of his friend.

"Shouldn't we're the one who asked you that?" answered Ruka.

"_Ru-Ruka, you managed?_" the communicator stats.

Tuning the device, both boys listens what the messages Hotaru about to tell.

"Hyuuga, I know it's urgent. So I think we skipped to the plan"

Their hiding place is still a bit concealing from the enemy. Taking a breath, Natsume steadied himself.

"It seems that she made an illusion around us. So that no one will notice"

"_And"_

"I'm planning to attack her in short range combat, then finish it with a long rage hit. Had any useful device?"

Ruka was trying to use his Alice to contact with the animals around them, but no luck.

"I can't use my Alice too. It's been blocked"

Hotaru was searching for the correct device, 'where is it'.

'Got it!'

"_Hey, did you have any? Ruka can't used his Alice_"

"Shut up. I got it right here, a freezing bomb, I will make it possible for us to stop the enemy movement for some time and make a run for it"

"_Okay. In case it didn't work, we had to make Ruka take the run because his capable of contacting the academy_"

The animal pheromone boy was taken back a bit. "Why…why me?"

"The area that was covered by her illusion is only limited to her surrounding. Once you managed to get out, you're free to use your Alice. In this time, this is the best that we can get"

"_I'm going to throw the bomb. Take your place Ruka-"_

_1…_

_2…_

_3…!_

There was a small poof sound and then, everything turned quite. Hotaru manage to freeze the area around the girl, which put a stop to her attacks. Ruka runs towards an opening.

He didn't have a choice but to leave them. With one last look, Ruka disappeared from them into the forest.

Natsume, who was now left with Hotaru, take a relief sigh. At least they can still hoped to be saved. Putting that aside, both of the Alice user knows that their Alices is useless had to somehow survive until the point where the rescuers arrive.

"_Hey Hyuuga, I think I'll take those plans of yours-"_

* * *

_She dance, and danced, and dance…until she forgot what time it is…_

_When she realized that her time is almost up, the girl run from the palace, not knowing that the cold-hearted prince had followed her…_

_She left him a prize, her crystal shoe slipped on the stair that she didn't have time to pick it…_

* * *

Natsume kneeled on the ground, with his arms and legs bleeding pretty badly while Hotaru, desperately trying to escape herself from electric current that imprison her in a ball-shaped cage. 

He realized that their plan had some miscalculation that leads to a disaster.

How it happened again, Natsume didn't really recall it, since most of it happened in a blur…

**[Flashback**

_Oh…_

_It was that time, when Natsume was about to counter attack the frozen. Unbeknown to them, it's just an illusion. The girl didn't really let Ruka go free, someone must be chasing them._

_Realizing that he is just hitting nothingness, the fire caster had to warn Hotaru that it's just a trapped but it was too late, he was also attacked in a brief moment the attacker pass him. The little girl appeared beside Hotaru and…_

**[End Of Flashback**

"_Hey…it is almost time for you to show yourself_" the little girl heard a voice commanding from the back of her head.

"No…not…now…" she tried to protest helplessly.

Reo was not pleased by the _progress_ of this _training_. The doll was supposed to follow his every order! It doesn't have feelings, right? Or so the scientist said.

"_Do it, it's a direct order!_"

Somehow, she was having a brief flashback in her mind, about a boy and then, fire.

Already injured from previous battles, Natsume could not keep his consciousness. He tried, many times before, until now to call for his Alice.

He can sense the girl was having problem.

Hotaru can't help but scream a little when the electricity around her stroked her body part that came in touch. She is going to pass out if this continues.

"_DO IT!!!_" and what had been done is done. She lost her self-controlled and open her mask to reveal…

Two brown eyes…

Natsume saw her action, and again, he was shock.

Hotaru also saw it…

Yet, why are they so dull…

* * *

She had opened the last thing that still spared both their lives, her mask. 

But then, it was not the thing that will come out from her, but her face instead. Those face of hers, looks so real, so close to _her_.

No matter how they looked the same, this girl couldn't be her. Her face held too much dullness in them. Hers was unemotional, far from her face that held too many happiness in them.

And there's also one more thing, the girl who they used to make friend to was dead four years ago.

* * *

Ruka was running through the woods and he knew someone was chasing after him. He can use his Alice now so without hesitation, he sends a message to a squirrel, hoping that the squirrel found someone in the academy that had the same Alice as him to interpret the message. 

After finishing his duty, he faces the chaser. And found out it was a man. The unknown man attacked him, sending a few kicks.

It wasn't an easy escape after all…

* * *

_The prince searches for the girl who haunts his dreams and captive him in daylight…_

_He looked from top to bottom of his large kingdom…_

_One day, fate had set a road for them…_

* * *

Uncontrollably, her Alice starts to leak from her body. The girl's Alice take form in a liquid-like substance, wrapped her small body.

This brings question to Natsume. For a moment, the girl had taken everything under her control but the next, she desperately trying to not let something loose.

Reo watched the scene from a distance and amused by the power that the project had. 'So this is her true potential then'

"HQ, over, this is Reo. I'm taking my report to My Lady" he speaks trough a communicator.

"_Speak_−"

"The project, it is developing in a fast rate. Here's a transmitter for you to watch what happened"

A small camera catches every bit of development in the battle. The scientist in HQ was amazed by this.

"_Don't make too much mess_"

"Roger that"

After a while, the liquid that surrounds her turn again into a hard solid crystal-like.

The barrier around Hotaru vanishes and she was free. Just before Hotaru and Natsume had the chance to register what happened, a crack appeared on the figure, then a bright light.

The little girl had turn, or more like evolve, into an older version of her.

Her hair reached her waist.

She disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch with a guy, Reo. He whispered something into her ear.

Natsume couldn't believe his eye, at first she looked like _her_ when she was little. Then an older of her appeared.

The girl took a hold on Hotaru neck. Hoatru who was half conscious tried to break free but no avail.

Reo smirk and walk towards Natsume. Yanking him by his hair, Reo speak to him in a teasing tone, "You know what, a Kuro Neko like you is nothing to us anymore. Now we had this"

"What do you mean…" he gritted his teeth I anger.

"Remember those four years ago? The document you stole with that pesky little girl was our project. Did you read it?"

"It's about some damn project that involves nano machine and Alice. So what?"

"I believe your partner got killed"

He can't remember it. Those memories were just too painful.

"How pathetic of her, trying to save her friend. You know what happened to her?"

Reo yank harder.

"We tortured her. But don't worry because she lived as one of us. As a thing. You know who is this girl in front us? She's the new experiment"

"She is…"

"Your beloved…"

"Sakura…

"Mikan…"

Reo let go of Natsume who kneeled in shock. "Why I'm telling you this, because you're going to die" and he disappeared using a teleportation.

* * *

_And when the prince found the girl her truly love, the one he vow to protect, he showed her the proof of her existence._

_The prince is no longer cold-hearted. _

_He asked the girl, the peasant girl, to be his wife._

_Sadly…_

_The one who he truly love…_

_Didn't know who he is for the spell takes her memories…_

_And so…_

_As the fairy tale goes on, the prince will truly find his princess but the question is, will she remember… _

_That she was the princess…?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay**** Here's the chapter, I hope it's, long enough.**

**Rai nii-san: Shut it already. There's no need for apologizing too much. **

**Ai-chan: But I felt bad if I didn't. Beside, this is a conversation of us. A special site in this chapter! Can't you smile?  
**

**Rai nii-san: I already take laughing gas and they didn't work...**

**Ai-chan: -sweat dropped- O...okay...So don't forget to review to you all okay! If there's any mistakes, please tell me ;)**

**Rai nii-san: In the next chapter:**

** There's no title yet but in this chapter, Natsume will know the truth about her disappearance. He's dying just the sake of her, but why?**

**Ai-chan: RXR!!!**


	12. Act Twelve

**Author's Note: Yeah! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!! Update...(Hide inside a capsule, fearing the incoming attacked consist of shouts in a form of arrow from the reader) **

**I'm dead!!! Oh dear god! It's been three months since I last updating my story!!! (Rai: -Poking Ai head to wake her up from her near death state-...you're alive kid?) Enough with the note now, I present to you my story. This will continue at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Angel With Bleeding Wings (Part Three) – I'd Rather Fall In Love With You, Than Feel Nothing At All**

"She is…"

"Your beloved…"

"Sakura…

"Mikan…"

Reo let go of Natsume who kneeled in shock. "Why I'm telling you this, because you're going to die" and he disappeared using a teleportation.

* * *

_And when the prince found the girl her truly love, the one he vow to protect, he showed her the proof of her existence._

_The prince is no longer cold-hearted. _

_He asked the girl, the peasant girl, to be his wife._

_Sadly…_

_The one who he truly love…_

_Didn't know who she is for the spell takes her memories…_

_And so…_

_As the fairy tale goes on, the prince will truly find his princess but the question is, will she remember… _

_That she was the princess…?_

* * *

"_Natsume-kun, I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Reo left the battle site with a satisfied smirk. Natsume was left with puzzle words repeating in his head 

'She…she is…Mikan…is a…'

"Weapon. Sad isn't it?"

The older version of her, or 'Mikan', answered him as if reading his mind. Hotaru is still unconscious and there's another big threat in front them, 'her'.

His inside was swelling with various emotions, part of him was glad that Mikan is alive, while another one felt threaten by her present in such wrong place, on a wrong time perhaps. Natsume will not let the world around him crumbled, yet. He needs an escape route.

And an answer.

* * *

Ruka was not an easy opponent and he will give a few punches if needed. His attacker was cloak in darkness and wearing an Alice control mask which seem unfair. But this is not the time to judge things because Ruka will need every chance available. 

"I will not use my Alice on you. So don't worry" it's a male voice.

Aware of his opponent, Ruka brace himself, "are you one of those who attacks us?"

"Maybe. You may use your Alice, make a run. Either way, I prefer having hand-to-hand combats, that counts for something"

"By the way, my order is to prolong your job and I will not kill you", although his wearing a mask, Ruka had the feeling that he was smirking behind them.

* * *

Grabbing Hotaru by her neck, 'Mikan' seems to suffocate her with her death-grip. Natsume lay on the ground beaten up, and this time he didn't have energy to stand up or lift a finger although his will against it all. 

For the first time in the battle, Natsume felt completely pointless. He can only watch the one who close to him strangled by the one whom he was close to.

Still being held, the black-haired teenager struggle to free from her attacker. She saw Natsume lying, unconsciously maybe, and hope that Ruka manage his escape.

Somewhere during Reo was talking about someone to Natsume, Hotaru heard the last sentence, few words that make her leapt with joy and shock in horror at the same time.

This…this person, who held her in a choking grip and stare directly as if those eyes of hers want to prove that they were truly empty, is her best friend. Tear droplets fell from her eyelids, which contain her joy for meeting her friend and her sadness for finding out that she about to be killed by the same person.

Somehow, Hotaru know that both her and Natsume have the same mutual feelings.

"Ba…baka…where have you….been all…this time…" another drop "we missed…you so…much" and another.

Having a sudden realization in him, Natsume was sure, no, he knew what words comes after this and this two little words is something that he feared the most when in comes from the same voice and the exact same person.

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

'_It happened again, just like that time! I can't, no I won't let her say it again this time! If only I have some power, even a little, I can stop her!_

_Please, I really need the power! I…'_

"_Can you hear me…?"_

* * *

Natsume suddenly snapped from his semi-consciousness and the temperature around them rises slowly. He broke the seal, and his fire Alice was swirling around him in a defensive ring. 

Sensing a new danger a head of her, 'Mikan' tossed someone in her grip away. Just after Hotaru was at least few feet from her, numerous fireballs launch directly toward 'Mikan'.

'He…he got his Alice back, but how?'

Sure Natsume got his back but the more his Alice burning the more his stamina lessens. In fact, Natsume life was burning away and this tripled the burden that he had now.

* * *

"I must say Nogi-san that this was an interesting fight although in the end you lost" 

That was a short fight and Ruka could still replay the images in his head.

_He gathered the bats to form a shield and distraction using his Pheromone Alice. Ruka was sure that his attacker might be having a little trouble handling those bats around him, at least. The blond teenager slipped into the crowd and throws a few punches towards the masked one._

_Unfortunately, those attacks were not enough as he caught every punch._

With a hit, twice, on his stomach, Ruka falls to the ground. The enemy sure knows where his weak spot is.

"I don't think you could stand up with that injury. You're a bit of a weakling don't you?" he said in a mocking voice.

* * *

"Narumi-sensei, we have a report from a student with Translating Alice found a message from a squirrel. He said that somewhere in the forest, three students had been attack. We have confirm that and three of them is your students" 

The person reads at the report again, "Some of the security channel in that area also being shut off!"

Taken by the sudden information, Narumi had this feeling inside him that the AAO had something to do with it.

"Send a search party. I'll be going too!" he said with a high concern.

"Ye-Yes!"

'I have a bad feeling about this'

* * *

The situation inside the hospital operating room was panic. They had just received a patient who was badly injured and need recovery, fast. 

"He needs healing fast!! The patient is loosing blood!!!"

"Doctor, his heart rate is dropping!" shout a nurse who was monitoring the patient.

And so they busy themselves…

* * *

She opened her eyes only to find out that her arms and legs were confined to the bed by Anti-Alice chains. Much to her dismay, they won't come off and hesitate on clinging to her limbs. In attempt to free her self, electric shockwave coursed through her body. 

Then she heard it, a faint whisper, a sound…someone's voice…calling for help…

Her vision blurred with the sight of fire burning around her in a choking grip. She knew this. She knew who it was. It's just that she don't know how…

"Natsume…"

* * *

Ruka was sitting out the patient room. His bruises and a cut on his left cheek already being treated and what worries him now is the condition of his other friends, Natsume and Hotaru. 

He saw Subaru, Hotaru's older brother, entered her room. He had a worried look on his face. The nurses said that she will be alright and only need assistant in her respiratory system. The blond was glad to know that.

His major worries now are Natsume, who was put into the E.R. right after the rescue team arrived at the hospital. He can't come in. His best friend is in critical condition.

All Ruka can do now is pray for his safety and hoping that he will not loose his best friend.

* * *

The guards were down, not dead but unconscious. 

She walks slowly, trail of blood following her steps. They managed to make an open wound on her stomach and thighs when metal meets flesh. Thankfully, the Nano inside her does not allow wound to stay around.

The metal chains also a useful mechanism to hold someone off since it manage to left few bruises on her hands and legs. Yet, they weak point is shock resistant. Banging them for some time should make them wear loose.

Cast that aside. Now, she had important matters to handle.

Dragging her self to the room, the one 'he' was treated to.

"Natsume…"

Nurses passed by nearly scream in horror but was knocked out. She should make this as silent as possible. No one should know.

Finally, after a long way of dragging her body and trailing blood behind her, she came to the room. It stated that this room was undergoing a critical surgery and from the looks of it, the doctors are loosing their hope to save their patient.

She can't let it! Some part inside her yelled to save him, to not let him die.

With only her thoughts, the event inside the room suddenly turn to halt. Doctors still have their serious faces while the nurse assisting them had fear in the eyes. Everything paused, as if the time had stop.

And in the middle of the room, the patient is dying.

She opened the door and led her way inside, a light forming a wing figure on her back. Levitating her self right above the one on the bed, it's a sight of someone having an encounter with an angel.

Her hands silently move to each side of his face, as if holding them altogether…

And then…soft lips made their way to a colder one, bringing warm and life to the others.

* * *

He saw himself fading away. With not much care to the world, he wished it will just end. 

Noises, there were too many noises.

Silence…

The room came to a halt while he found himself able to react when the time inside it had stop.

He saw her entering the room. They are wings behind her and…blood trails. Someone who's dying might say that this is an encounter with angel themselves, but this girl, she is no angel.

She levitated above him. Her smooth delicate hand touched his cheeks.

He wanted to snap those hands. If this is reality, it's far too unreal. She tried to kill him before. What makes a different? And then…it happened.

Natsume felt a pair lips on his. They were warm, the opposite of his own and with those touch they brought life to his body…

It was weird, these feelings, and these emotions.

Nonetheless, he closed his eyes. Letting those feelings get into him.

* * *

Subaru was checking on his younger sister who lay unconscious on the bed. He was one of he doctor in the Academy Hospital since his healing Alice is a major asset for them. At first sight, he might not believe that among all the people he knew, she is the one who he tends right now. 

Just an hour before, he was receiving phone call that he was needed in the hospital room. He had expected that things like this will happen but the whereabouts of his patience had not crossed his mind. Hotaru Imai, his younger sister was saved by the rescue team. They report that there was an attack by the AAO and his sister is one of the three victims.

The attacker was caught, also injured in the process.

It is a good thing that she only had minor injuries and cuts. It was the lack of oxygen that made her passed out.

"Doctor Subaru, we really need you to assist in the operation room right now. There's a patient in a critical condition!"

With one last look at his younger sister, Subaru walked out from the room, saw Ruka outside in the waiting corner, and he might put himself for a surprise.

* * *

They sleep together, both hands tangled together in a slight grip showing togetherness. His face already calmed down. The seventeen year old teenager didn't realize that he's holding onto someone. 

While he's in his teen, she is still the same.

The same 13-year-old Mikan, the perfect face he saw when they first meet, and torn apart…

* * *

Author's Note: And that's for this chapter! I'm really sorry if it's too short... T-T and I'm typing it the whole night. The reason for my long gone is because there's a nasty writer's block stuck on my head!!! (Reality needle flying out of nowhere stab her right in the head...comically) I'm doom! 

I also did not deny the fact that I was lazy to write anything and my health is catching up to me. I frequently faint due to my lack of blood body...there's a time I even faint in front of the computer...T-T Thank goodness Nii-san helped me.

Okay, back to my story. In this chapter, I decided to make it more complicated and the time line is disturbed (by me). If you guys were confused by this, there will be an explanation in the next chapter (this time, I tend to use the anti writer's block bug destroyer I found on the market...-just kidding-) And Natsume got his Alice back. It's nice isn't it(?)

I guess this episode had more angst...I got a review that said the same thing. (Rai: Don't be tricked by the sweet plot she wrote. Inside she love(?) angst more than the ones you watch on the movie)

If you found out what I'm going to write next, hold it back because the next chapter is the last chapter I'll be loading for this story. Sorry...

Last but not least, I would like to say THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER WHO REVIEW MY STORIES!!! Read my profile and you might see the epilogue for this story. Don't worry, I won't let it end just like this. -Jeez, I'm blabbering too much in the A/N-

Anyways, Read and Review! It will boost up my spirit to write the next one!!!


	13. Act Thirteen: Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wanna say to you all Merry Christmas! And of course happy new year too! This is your christmas present! Hope you'll like it! I'm also very sorry if you find this chapter is shorter than my previous one...**

** Also, thanks to those who review last time! I really appreciate your kindness!**

** Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue Past with Her, Present to Him**

"Natsume, you have missions tomorrow, right? Why don't I come with you?" Mikan bounce happily behind Natsume. The class just over so they have the whole evening up for themselves. The pigtailed girl, or so what Natsume called her with many of her nicknames, is giggling about something.

Heading on, they just spent their time in the evening with a stroll around the town and staring at the view from under the Sakura Tree.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I'm such a dummy sometimes. Those visions that I got, I hope it won't come true.

**End Of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

Without anything, they end the meeting with a simple goodbye, never knowing what will happen tomorrow, or glimpse of it.

**[The Next Day**

The two Alice users, Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, are on their way to accomplish the mission that the academy had set their eyes on. The mission is; to steal a specific file inside one of the quarters in the AAO. Sound simple isn't it. They may not know what inside the file until further notice.

Get in without anyone notice, take the target and get out without problem; is the simple explanation to this mission, Mikan just quietly following behind him.

So far, the mission was doing well since they haven't been notice by anyone yet. It's unbelievable that the information they were after is packed into a small memory card. Much to Natsume's chagrin, his companion even joked about the sized of it because you can swallow the whole thing to hide it.

"We got the target so let's move out"

* * *

After all that, Natsume learn that the AAO real target is not protecting the information, but it was to capture the 'intruder' who tried to gain access to it.

The object that HE brought back, revealed information about an incomplete prototyped of a battle machine with sophisticated technologies.

Mission, technologies, weapons, all of this doesn't give a damn to him. He did not feel anything from his previous mission, not even accomplishment, so why does it matter this time?

The academy congrats him for this, but Natsume loathed it, seeing as if they were mocking him for his guilt though it such a loss to the academy that one of their agent was _killed,_or simply missing in action, just to bring completion to the mission.

* * *

The whole class went silent when they found out about what happened to Mikan Sakura. All of them feel bad, three of them felt worse. Two of them were because they couldn't be there in time to save her and the other one because being there but not able to do anything.

Hotaru never showed any emotions when the memorial ceremony held, but later Ruka confront a crying Hotaru behind the school building. She never cried this much in her entire life nor feeling such sadness.

He can't cry since it's already too late, so Natsume only watch from a distant.

People can try to move one, but sometimes their past just caught on to them and confronting it was just as painful as meeting it.

* * *

There was a slight heavy laying on him and Natsume was slightly awakened by the fact. What ever it is, it was certainly someone and this someone is slightly snoring.

The person on him sensed his awakening and slowly opens her eyes.

"Mikan"

He was not sure how the word slip from his mouth, but one thing that he knows is she is her.

"Nat…sume…"

* * *

He thinks, maybe thing should get better now…she's back, so things will be cheery…

And he is happy that Mikan had come back.

Or…

Should he?

After all, the mess is undone.

He hugged the girl he once knew closer to him.

But…

Why is it that he had these feelings inside him?

Feelings that everything is just a start for something, the beginning of an end…

Why?

Yet, he could not care less. She is here and now.

"Welcome back, Mikan…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I'm really sorry...A sad thing also that this is the last chapter for this story 'Something to Talk About'. But fear no because next year, I will write the continuation for this story in title 'Something to Write About'.**

**The second part of this long story will answered many unanswered question left in the first part so watch out!**

**I'm enjoying Christmas with my brother and Ian. Don't forget to read and review! I'll be more chhery if I get reviews! No review, no new story. -Just kidding- And for those who reviewed from the first chapter of this story, I will appreciate your review A LOT!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! And A Happy New Year!!! **


End file.
